Jumping off the Water Tower
by allienicole16
Summary: Hyde leaves Point Place and everyone he's ever cared about, including his high school sweetheart and becomes a writer. What happens when he comes home and finds her married to his best friend and the last girl he expected to fall for. Complete!
1. Coming Home For the First Time

**Authors Note: Wasnt going to post this but i thought what the hell i'll do it anyway. So here's the first chapter you'll have to be content with this for a while...cuz i'm behind in my other stories, mainly Reefer Madness. So enjoy and please let me know what you think. This is based off of the show 'October Road'. It's great and if you havent seen it check it out. So yeah whatever i'm out of here. Please review okay, cuz i really wanna know what ya'll think of this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: J/H, E/D, D/H**

* * *

**Jumping Off the Water tower:**

Chapter One: Coming Home For the First Time:

Hyde slowly came to a stop outside of the town he once called home. What he expected to find was anyone's guess. All he knew was that no one was going to be happy to see him. Especially the girl he left behind. He looked over at the seat beside him and lightly touched the cover of the book he'd just written called, 'Jumping off the Water tower'. It was a tribute to the place he once called home and the friends he once considered his family. It was also the second book he'd written. The first one he tried not to think about, because it wasn't his best work. He'd written his first book titled, 'Thoughts from the Inside of a Black El Camino', a few years ago and even though it had become a best seller, it's contents said things about the woman he use to care about that he knew he could never take back. However in the end he knew he needed to come home. His place was always here, with his friends and his family. He just hoped that they still had room in their hearts for him.

He pulled the car up to curb and shut it off. He sat in the drivers' seat with his hands on the wheel as he tried to compose himself before he made the journey to the door. Saying sorry was never one of his strong suits. He hated doing it unless it was absolutely necessary and in this case it was more than that. It wasn't just expected of him, it was demanded. After all, he did take off in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye, well a real goodbye. Once he felt he was ready he slowly got out of the car and closed the door. Well the first step was over now all he had to do was make it to the door. He wasn't sure if he could do it but he knew that he had to. He'd hurt the people the mattered the most to him and he'd been paying for it ever since. Finally he grabbed his things and walked up to the door. He slowly raised his arm and knocked quietly as he waited for someone to answer. However he wasn't prepared for who was going to answer.

'It's a ghost,' she thought to herself as she stared at him. She hadn't seen him in 10 years and suddenly he was standing outside the door of the house she practically lived at, wearing those stupid sunglasses that she just wanted to rip of his face and break. 'It's got to be a ghost,' she thought to herself as she slowly reached up and touched his glasses. Once she felt that they were in fact real she glared at him and slapped him across the face. "That's for leaving my best friend you asshole!" Jackie screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

He stood there for a few more minutes as he let what had just happened sink in. Jackie Burkhart, little miss prissy cheerleader, just slapped him across the face for leaving her best friend. 'Wait,' Hyde thought to himself, 'Since when are Donna and Jackie best friends?' He thought as he walked to the driveway and went to the slider door instead. He knew it would be unlocked because Mrs. Forman loved guests and knowing that the kids had a tendency to just show up, she always left it unlocked for them. He slowly opened it and smiled when he saw that the only person in the room was Mrs. Forman. "Red, can you get me…" Kitty stopped talking when she turned around and saw Hyde standing at the door. She set the spatula she had in her hand down and slowly walked over to him, never once looking away for fear that he might disappear. Once she got right in front of him a tear slid down her face. Hyde set his bags down and looked at the woman who had practically raised him, and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Forman,"

Kitty looked at the man in front of her and smiled. He'd grown up so much in the past 10 years and she was so proud of him. Of course she always kept up with his success. She had both of his books, and every interview he'd done in a magazine or on TV in a box hidden in his old room. So knew everything that had happened successfully in his life and now here he was standing in her kitchen and she realized how angry she really was with him. "I'm disappointed in you Steven."

"Mrs. Forman I'm really sorry for leaving without saying goodbye."

"Then why didn't you at least wait? You know I'm the first one up every morning. You could have said goodbye and the others wouldn't have known. Instead you left me that horrible note, and it wasn't even a good one at that Steven."

"That's just it Mrs. Forman, I didn't intend to leave for good. I was just going on vacation and that turned into something more. I never meant to leave for good."

She studied his face and saw the sincerity in his eyes through the sunglasses and she smiled. "I know you didn't, otherwise you would have taken all of your tee-shirts."

Hyde smiled as she laughed in her trade mark tone and walked back over to the stove. Hyde walked over to the table which was the same as it had been 10 years ago however there were less chairs now. "Hey Mrs. Forman, is Eric here I really wanted to talk to him." Hyde asked as Jackie walked in the kitchen.

"Why did you let him in here Mrs. Forman? And you, didn't you learn for my greeting that you're not welcome here anymore." Jackie said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Jackie that's nonsense, Steven is always welcome here. This is his home too." Kitty said as she touched the girl's arm.

"Mrs. Forman what about…you know," Jackie said as she looked at the older woman.

"Don't worry I'll tell him. You just go find them and let them know that he's back." Kitty said as Jackie nodded. She walked over by Hyde and glared at him before she walked out the door.

"Okay what did I do to her?"

"I don't know. She's had a lot of problems over the years."

"So she's rich, cant her daddy just bail her out of what trouble she's in?"

"Steven, you've been gone for a long time and there are a lot of things that you've missed."

"I don't doubt that. For starters since when are Jackie and Donna best friends?"

"Since Jackie's dad went to prison."

"Jackie's dad went to prison?"

"Yeah, for tax fraud five years ago, she's been living here with us ever since."

"Oh, wow I have missed a lot."

"Steven there's something I need to tell you." Kitty said as the sliding door opened.

"Hyde?" Eric said as he stared at the other man.

Hyde stood up and walked over to his friend. "Hey man,"

Eric took one look at Hyde, pulled back his fist and brought it down on the other man's face. Hyde grabbed his face as he fell backwards against the table. Kitty got up and stood between them. "Eric I know you're angry with Steven, but why did you punch him?"

"Mom stay out of this. This is between Hyde and me."

Kitty looked at her son. "No, now you tell me what this is about right now."

"It's about me." Donna said as she walked in.

Hyde turned and looked at girl he'd left behind…no wait the woman he'd left behind. "Donna." Hyde said as he stared at her.

Donna walked over to Hyde and slapped him across the face. "Why did you have to come back?" She said before she grabbed Eric's hand and walked down to the basement.

Hyde sighed as he sat back down and put his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have come back here."

Kitty sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Steven, you knew you had to come back. I know you knew that. This is just something you're going to have to deal with."

"I didn't know I hurt them that badly. Well I knew I hurt Donna that bad but Eric?"

"Steven there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Eric and Donna are married now."

"They're married?"

"Yeah, it happened about 4 years ago. They started dating about a year after you left and they just were great together honey."

"Is she happy? Are they happy?"

Kitty smiled and nodded her head. "They're very happy Steven."

"Then that's good. All I even wanted was for Donna to be happy." Hyde said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down there so I can make a few things right." Hyde said as he got up and walked down stairs.

"I hope you can." Kitty said as she got up and started cooking again.

* * *

Hyde walked down the stairs and stopped on the landing as Jackie walked in through the basement door.

"You have no right to be down here." Jackie said as she walked over to the couch.

"I have every right midget." Hyde said as he walked over to the couch and stared at Jackie.

"What do you want Hyde?" Donna asked as she looked up at the man she once loved with her whole heart.

"Can we talk?"

Donna looked at Eric who nodded. "Sure, let's go outside." Donna said as she got up and walked out the basement door.

Eric looked at Hyde who stared at him. "Go before I change my mind."

Hyde nodded then followed Donna out the door.

"You're just going to let him to talk to her. What if he makes her cry?" Jackie asked as she sat next to Eric.

"It'll be fine Jackie. Donna needs the closure any way." Eric said as turned back to the TV.

Jackie sighed as she got up. "I hope you know what you're doing." She said to Eric before she went upstairs.

* * *

Donna sat on the curb as she watched the cars drive down the street. Hyde walked out of the basement and walked towards the driveway as he looked for her. He found her sitting on the curb. "Can I sit?" He asked as he stared down at her.

"Free country Hyde."

Hyde sat down next to as he continued to stare at her. "You're blonde now." He said more as a statement rather than a question.

"I see your eyes work. Yeah I've been blonde since you left."

Hyde looked down as he let the words sink in. "I never meant to hurt you Donna."

"Then why did you Hyde?"

"I just…I was lost Donna. I was sick of doing the same thing everyday. I was sick of being stuck in this tiny ass town."

"You were sick of being here with me?"

Hyde turned to Donna. "No I was never sick of being here with you. Donna I loved you every day. I just didn't know if it was enough."

"If you loved me so much then why did you write that book?" Donna asked as she stared at him as he tried to think of what to say.

"That book…Listen that book was a mistake. I regret writing that every single day of my life."

"Then why'd you write it? Hell Hyde why did you even get it published?"

"I wrote that book 3 years after I left. I was living in Boston and I was cooped up in my apartment for 3 weeks because of this hellish snow storm and I just started writing. I'd never written before so I didn't exactly know what I was doing so I just did what you always said writers do. I drew inspiration from my life and that's what came out. I never meant for it to get published, I just showed it to my friend, Roy, and he took it to a publisher and before I knew it, it was getting published."

"You know you could have written the characters names better. I mean I knew it was me you were talking about. Come on Donna…Lana….they sound the same."

"Donna I know, I tried to get the names changed I swear but the publisher wouldn't have it. He kept saying that it would take away from the story if I changed the names."

Donna looked down at the street again as she watched two little kids playing basketball in the driveway across the street. "That use to be us you know."

Hyde looked across the street at the same scene. "Yeah, a long time ago."

"You really hurt Eric Hyde."

"I figured."

"I mean out of everyone here why did you pick us two? Why were we the bad guys in your stupid novel?"

"I don't know okay!" Hyde yelled as he stood up. "I don't exactly remember writing that stupid novel. I just remember sitting down and it happened. I didn't mean to make you and Eric in to the bad guys. Honest I didn't. It just happened that way because I was…I don't know angry…lonely. I don't know anymore. But I tried to make things right again."

"Oh yeah your second great piece, it actually made things worse."

"What?"

"Eric took it as an insult. He said that it would have been one thing if you'd have come home and apologized about your first great novel in person, but instead you just wrote another book about how great a friend he was. He felt like you didn't want him in your life and that was your way of saying goodbye. You hurt him Hyde." Donna said as she stood up and stared him in the eyes. "You have no right to come back here and pretend like everything is alright. That might work with Kelso and Fez. But that wont work here. I can never forgive you Hyde."

Hyde looked down as Donna walked away. "I never should have left." He said to himself as he stared at those kids again.

* * *

_1993- Point Place Wisconsin_

"_So I was thinking that tomorrow we could all go up to the water tower and redo that pot leaf. It's starting to lose its coloring." Eric said as he sat on the couch next to Jackie._

"_Yeah it's starting to look really bad." Fez said from his spot on the other side of Jackie._

"_I still say it's a hand giving you the finger." Donna said from her spot on the freezer. _

"_Whatever it's awesome isn't it Hyde?" Kelso said as he stared at his curly haired friend. _

_Hyde continued to stare at the floor, completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him. Donna looked at all her friends then back at her boyfriend before she got off the freezer and walked over to him. "Hyde?" Donna asked as she touched his shoulder._

_Hyde looked up at her as if he'd just realized where he was. "What? Oh hey what's going on?"_

"_Are you okay?" Donna asked._

_Hyde could see the concern written on her face as he smiled and took her hand. "I'm fine. So what are we doing tomorrow?" Hyde asked._

"_Redoing the pot leaf on the water tower, it's starting to look bad." Eric said._

"_Oh you mean the hand giving me the finger on the water tower." Hyde said as he laughed._

"_It's a pot leaf Hyde!" Kelso yelled._

"_No it's not Michael because you idiots did such a horrible job."_

"_Shut up midget, you were the one who kept going this is so awesome this is so awesome." Donna said as she laughed at Jackie._

"_Nice." Hyde said as he smiled at Donna._

"_Whatever, we're going Michael." Jackie said as she walked towards the door. "Michael." _

"_Ah," Kelso said as he got up and walked out with Jackie._

"_Thank god." Donna said as the door closed. _

"_When exactly are we going to get rid of her?" Hyde asked._

"_Probably never now that she's actually let Kelso sleep with her." Eric said._

"_Damn it." Hyde said as he got up._

"_Where are you going?" Donna asked._

"_Driving, do you want to come?" _

"_Sure," Donna said as she got up and followed Hyde out._

_Eric watched them go then turned back to the TV._

"_You should tell her how you feel." Fez said as he stared at Eric._

"_Tell her what exactly Fez? That I love her and that I want to be with her. I can't do that she's happy with Hyde and he's my best friend. I'm not going to do that to him."_

"_What if she's the only one that's happy?" Fez asked._

'_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean it doesn't look like Hyde is very happy with her."_

"_He's probably just trying to figure out his life. I mean we just graduated, it's a hard time right now."_

"_Yes, that might be it. But I still think you should tell her."_

"_Whatever Fez, that'll never happen." Eric said as he got up and walked upstairs._

"_Oh I know it will." Fez said before he left the basement._

* * *

"_So what's up? You've been really weird today." Donna said as Hyde parked the car in a clearing on Mt. Hump. _

"_I've just been thinking. With high school over and done with I'm not sure what I'm going to do with my life."_

"_I know what you mean. But I think I'm going to go to college."_

"_Really…I mean are you sure?"_

"_Yeah I really want to be a journalist and I think I'd have fun at college."_

"_Good for you Donna."_

"_What about you? Don't you want to go to school?"_

"_I'm not sure. I mean if college is anything like high school then defiantly not. But maybe if that's what I want I guess."_

"_You're not really making any sense."_

"_I'm sorry I'm just not all there today." _

"_It's alright." Donna said as she scooted over to him. "There are plenty of other things we can do besides talk." She said before she kissed him._

* * *

_Hyde kissed Donna before saying goodbye and walking into the house. He walked down to his room and stared at all of his things. This was his life. He lived in the basement of his best friend's house because his parents were too drunk and doped up to give a shit about him, and finally they just ran off all together leaving him alone in a house that wasn't even theirs with no food and no money. That's where the Forman's came in. They'd taken him in and took care of his for 3 years. Even though he paid them rent every month he still felt like he owed them so much. "I owe it to them to be more than this." He said before he grabbed his bag and started throwing some things into it. Once it was packed he sat down and wrote two notes. One to Donna and one to Mrs. Forman, he left them on the table in the basement then took one last glance around. He wasn't sure how long he'd be gone. All he knew was that he needed to get out for at least a little while. So he grabbed his bag and walked outside to his car…and left Point Place Wisconsin…his home._

* * *

Hyde walked back downstairs to find the place empty. He dragged his bag behind him as he walked into his old room. He couldn't believe his eyes when opened the door. The place was exactly as he left it. Only difference was that Mrs. Forman had put all his clothes and things into boxes and left them sitting on the cot and his chair. He closed the door and pulled all the boxes off the cot and lay down on it. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about everything that had changed while he was gone. Donna and Forman had gotten married, Jackie lost her father and moved in with the Forman's and He'd become…famous…he thought that was the right term but it didn't sound right. It never did. Even when he was at book signings and interviews the thought of him being famous never sounded right. Hyde just figured it was because he hated being in the spot light, but now he knew the real reason. He didn't think he was famous because his fame didn't mean anything if he didn't have friends to share it with. He closed his eyes as he tired to let sleep take him, but just as he thought it was going to happen his door opened.

"I figured you'd be in here." Eric said as he walked in.

"Yeah your mom said I could crash down here."

"Cant afford a hotel?"

"Don't want to stay at a hotel." Eric stared at Hyde as he sat up. "Is there something I can do for you Forman?"

"There's something I need to say to you and if I don't say it now then it'll never be said. I never once planned on anything happening between Donna and me. It just did and even though I never planned on it. I wouldn't change it for anything else in the world. So if you thought that coming back here you'd just magically get Donna back. Well you were wrong."

"No Forman. I'm happy that you and Donna are together. Really I am. I'm glad she's happy with someone and I'm glad that it's you."

"Alright," Eric said as he turned around as he started walking, then he stopped and kept his back turned to Hyde, "I really missed you Hyde...But I can never ever be your friend again." He said before he left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Ah and that's where i'm leaving it for a while. Feel free to throw some ideas out and i'll take them all into consideration. Thanks!**


	2. Catching Up and Cleaning Up

**Authors Note: I know i said it would be a while before i updated this but...well i lied. LOL. I had to update it now because in the middle of writing Reefer madness i was hit with inspriation for this and i had to go for it. I cried a little when i was writing it because there are a few emotional scenes in here. You're going to learn more about why Hyde left like he did and more about his book. Then you're going to always get to FINALLY see kelso and Fez. YAY. LOL With a few suprises from them as well. So yeah let me know what you think. I always have updated What Could Have Been and i have a short story called, 'You said that you would die for me', that's up as well. It's another Jackie Hyde story so please check it out. Kudos to those who have kept up reviewing and a pretty please to those who havent to please review. Oh there is a little thing about Styx in here...at my old high school kids still didnt like styx to yea went with that.  
**

**Thanks ever so! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Catching up and Cleaning Up

He woke up the next morning and looked around the room as he tried to remember where he was. He instantly remembered as he heard a loud booming voice come from the next room. He grabbed one of his favorite Boston shirts and some jeans and quickly got dressed.

"Hyde, man what are you doing here?" Michael Kelso said as Hyde walked out of his old room.

"I decided it was time to come home." Hyde said as Kelso pulled him into a quick hug. He let go of his friend and walked over to his old chair and just stared at the scene in front of him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman keep it like this because no matter where we live we still always hang out here." Kelso said as he sat on the couch.

"And Red just lets you guys hang out down here?" Hyde asked.

"I usually kick their dumb asses out around dinner." Red said as he walked down the stairs.

"Red," Hyde said as he walked over to the older man.

"It's good to have you home Steven." Red said as he shook Hyde's hand.

"Red are you…" Hyde began to ask as Red interrupted him.

"Ask me that and I'll put my foot so far up your ass they'll have to surgically remove it, got it?"

Hyde nodded as Red lightly smacked his shoulder then went upstairs.

"Hey man is Red alright?" Hyde asked Kelso as he sat back down.

"Yeah as far as I know why do you sense something?"

Hyde looked up at the stairs as he answered Kelso. "I'm not sure, but whatever. So how are you man?"

"Oh dude I'm great. I'm married to Brooke."

"Wait that brainy chick who works at the library?"

"Yeah that's her."

"How the hell did you manage to get her?"

"I met her at an Evanescence concert."

Hyde paused then looked at him. "You went to an Evanescence concert?"

"Yeah man, to pick up chicks."

"Oh…well you don't like them do you?"

"Well…a little."

"You disgust me."

"Hey at least it isn't Styx."

"Kelso you like Styx man!"

"Alright fine I like Styx okay and I don't care if anybody knows it," Kelso said as he stood up, "Well that's not true don't tell anyone." Kelso said as he walked out the door.

Hyde laughed at his friend before he got up and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Good morning Steven." Kitty said as Hyde walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Forman.," Hyde said as he took a seat at the table.

"Are you hungry Steven?"

"Yeah sure what are you making?"

"Eggs and bacon, you want some?"

"Yeah sure that's cool." Hyde said as he picked up the paper.

Kitty set a glass of orange juice down for Hyde as Jackie walked in and sat next to him.

"Good morning Jackie would you like some breakfast?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah sure then I have to get going." Jackie said as she smiled at Kitty.

"Oh yeah he told me to tell you that he was going in early to get started on that job he told you about." Kitty said as she set plates down in front of Jackie and Hyde.

"Oh okay well then I'll hurry up so I can go catch the bus."

"Nonsense have Steven drive you."

"What?" Hyde said as he looked up from the paper.

"Steven can you give Jackie a ride to Red's muffler shop?"

"Red has a muffler shop?" Hyde said as he stared at Kitty.

"Oh I forgot. Well you know that old muffler shop across from the piggly wiggly?" Kitty asked as Hyde nodded. "Well that's the shop. Red bought it about 5 years ago."

"Oh why do you need a ride there?" Hyde asked Jackie.

"I work there." Jackie said as she went back to eating.

"You work there Jackie?" Hyde asked as he stared at her.

"Yeah why is that so hard for you to comprehend. I work at the muffler shop, I'm good with cars. It isn't that hard to figure out," Jackie said as she stood up. "Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Forman I'm just going to go catch the bus." Jackie said as she ran out.

"Steven you go and catch that girl. I hate when she rides the bus."

Hyde nodded as he stood up and ran after her. "Jackie!"

Jackie stopped walking but she didn't turn around.

"Come on Jackie let me give you a ride."

"Why should I?"

"Because Mrs. Forman doesn't want you riding the bus."

"So, I do it all the time anyway."

"Please Jackie." Hyde asked as the girl turned around.  
"Fine but don't think that this changes anything."

"Yeah whatever." Hyde said as he walked over to his car.

Once they were both in the car Hyde started it and pulled onto the road. The trip was made in silence as Hyde tried to think of something to say to her. But before he could she started talking.

"Why did you leave?" Jackie asked as she stared out her window.

Hyde glanced at her before he answered her. "This town…it has a lot of memories for me. Some of them are good and some of them are bad. And when I left it was because the bad memories were out weighing the good ones." Hyde said as he continued looking at the road.

Jackie looked at him as she thought about what he had said. Finally she spoke. "You really pissed us off."

"I know."

"That book…"Thought from the inside of a black el Camino"…why did you write it?"

"That book…was a mistake Jackie. I wrote it at the worst point in my life and I regret it."

"You regret it?"

"Yes."

"Well if you regret it so much then why did you have it published? I mean it was bad enough that you left and broke Donna's heart, but then that book came out and…" Jackie said as she stopped and just stared at him.

"I didn't mean to get it published. A friend of mine took it to a p…"

"I heard about that from Donna. You know you could have stopped it."

"I know that."

'Then why didn't you?"

Hyde paused as he thought about what she'd said. "…I don't know…"

"Yeah I figured as much." Jackie said as they pulled into the muffler shop parking lot.

"Hyde."

"Yeah," Hyde said as he looked at Jackie.  
"You almost killed her that day. The day that horrible book came out. You should ask her about that." Jackie said as she got out of the car.

Hyde watched her walk in as he thought about what she'd said. She was right. He could have forced the publisher to drop the book but he hadn't. He'd gone along with the whole circus and he'd hurt those closest to him.

* * *

"You son of a bitch," Fez said as Hyde walked into the basement.

"Hello to you too Fez," Hyde said as he walked over to his foreign friend.

"You couldn't call or even write for 10 years?!" Fez said as he stared at Hyde.

"Look I'm sorry man. I meant to write I just…I don't know I just never did alright."

"Fine, but don't you ever do that again you got that." Fez said as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm not planning on it buddy."

"Good." Fez said as he stared at the TV.

"So Fez…" Hyde said as he tried to start a conversation with his friend when suddenly the basement door opened.

"Fez are we still going to that thing tonight….oh look if it isn't the little orphan. Mom and Dad said you were back." Laurie Forman said as she walked over to Fez.

"Well if it isn't Laurie…your pimp let you off the hook for tonight?" Hyde said as he stared at the blonde.

"Shows what you know I'm not sleeping around anymore."

"Yeah I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"She's not like that anymore Hyde." Fez said as he stood up and put his arm around Laurie.

Hyde stared at them as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Okay what's going on?"

"We're married you idiot." Laurie said.

"I knew you guys got married but that was just to keep Fez in the country…I thought you got a divorce right afterwards."

"We were going to, but…well we realized that we really did like each other and eventually after being friends for a while it turned into love." Laurie said as she smiled at Fez. "Oh why am I telling you anyway you'll probably just use it in the next book you write." She said as she gave Hyde a dirty look.

"So you guys stayed married?" Hyde said as he looked at Fez and ignored Laurie.

"Yes we did and I'm very happy so don't try to ruin that Hyde."

"I wouldn't dream of it little buddy." Hyde said as he went back to watching TV.

"So are we still going?" Laurie asked Fez.

"Yes let's go. Good day Hyde." Fez said as they walked out.

"Laurie and Fez," Hyde said to himself, "It's like a bad nightmare."

* * *

Jackie walked out of the back room and almost ran into Donna. "Whoa…watch it you lumberjack."

"Well if you would have been paying attention you would have seen me you midget." Donna said as she smiled at Jackie.

Jackie smiled at her best friend and looped her arm in the other girls. "So how are you?"

"Better than I was yesterday that's for sure."

"Yeah…so what was it like…seeing him for the first time since he left?"

"I'm not going to lie it was like a dream. Something I never thought would happen." She said as they sat down near the door.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I first saw him. I even touched his glasses just to be sure it was him."

"Yeah I wanted to do the same thing." Donna said as she looked down.

"Can I ask you something?" Jackie asked as Donna nodded. "Do you still have feelings for Hyde…like lingering feelings?"

Donna looked down at her wedding ring then back up at Jackie. "If I said no then that would be a lie. I mean he was my first love. He was my high school sweetheart so it's only natural that I would still have feelings for him. But to act on those feelings, that will never happen. I'm so madly in love with Eric that I can't even see straight. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

Jackie touched Donna's hand and smiled at her friend. "That's good because Eric really loves you and you guys are meant to be together."

"I know that Jackie. Since when are you so worried about me and Eric?"

"Since I realized that you guys are my best friends and my family." Jackie said as she looked down.

"Awe midget you've grown a heart." Donna said with a laugh.

"Oh I always had a heart you lumberjack…I just never used it." Jackie said as they both laughed.

* * *

Hyde walked towards the high school as he looked around the town checking out the things that had changed and the things that had stayed the same. When he got the high school he couldn't believe his eyes. It was like a giant time capsule. From his spot on the sidewalk he could see exactly where Forman and he had spray painted their names into the wall and Donna had put girls kick ass just a little bit off to the side. He walked across the street and into the parking lot as he tried to get a better look at the graffiti that symbolized his youth.

"They keep threatening to paint over it, but they never do." Hyde turned around as Donna walked over to the wall.

Hyde stared at her as he tried to figure out where she'd come from. "Uh…why's that?"

"I think they were a little afraid that if they did you'd somehow find out and come back to kick their asses." Donna said as she touched the words.

"Yeah that's me…the badass."

"You've never been a badass Hyde…you've just been a dumb ass." Donna said before she walked over to the curb and sat down.

Hyde followed her and took a seat next to her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you and I figured at some point you'd make it over here."

"Ah, so what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Did you miss me? I mean did you ever wonder what I was doing or what was happening in my life? Did you ever think about coming home to me?"

"Donna…I thought about you every single day. And I wish…I wish I hadn't left like I did. I wish I would have talked to you before I left or even hinted that I was leaving so that it wouldn't have hurt you as much. But if I had done any of that…then you wouldn't be with Forman. And you wouldn't be as happy as you are right now. I know that. That's why I'm…in a way glad that things have ended the way they have."

"You're right Hyde. I am happy. I'm so happy I cant see straight sometimes. But I missed you. I missed my best friend for so long that I didn't think I'd ever get over the pain of just missing you. It didn't matter to me that I lost my boyfriend, I got over that a long time ago, all that mattered was that I lost my best friend and that I had to start over."

"So that's how you and Jackie became friends."

"Yeah…Kelso left her the night you left. We kind of bonded over the misery."

"She's changed."

"Losing your parents will do that to a girl."

"Or a boy,"

"Or a boy,"

"Donna…about the book…Jackie said…she said I should ask you about the day it came out."

Donna looked down then back at Hyde. "The day your book came out…I was the first one in line to buy a copy. I was so proud of you because you were doing something with your life and you weren't just off somewhere drinking yourself in a coma. I'd read a few reviews of it online so I didn't think anything of it. But when I got to the bookstore to get the book the people who sold it to me, they were just staring and shaking their heads. I couldn't understand why. Then I read it…I read the entire book in one day and…afterwards…Hyde it was the hardest day of my life. I read something you'd published and sold to the world and it was all about us. Your deepest thoughts that you would never share with me, your pain, and your sadness, and your anger. All of it was just out there and…it hurt so bad to know how you really felt. About our first time and prom…it killed me Hyde. A piece of me died that day. That's what happened. Now you know."

"Donna I swear if I could I would go back in time and take all of it back. The book, the fame, everything, I would take it back because I hate that fact that I hurt you. That I'm still hurting you."

"That's where you're wrong," Donna said as she stood up, "That day after I finished that book, I realized that I was finished with you. And after that day you stopped hurting me and only became a memory." Donna said as turned around and walked away.

* * *

Hyde sat in the chair and stared at the blank TV screen as Jackie walked in the door. She looked at Hyde then started upstairs.

"Jackie,"

She stopped and turned around as Hyde stood up and walked over to her.

"What?"

"I'm glad that you and Donna became friends."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because when my parents left it was the worst thing that ever happened to me and I had Donna to pull me through it. I know how it feels and having Donna…that really helps."

Jackie looked at Hyde as she thought about what he'd said. "She's my best friend Hyde, and she was your girlfriend. And I will never, ever understand why you left her like that,"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore."

"What?"

"Because everyday I had to live with the knowledge that my parents had left me, and that I was nothing but an orphan living in his best friends basement. What could I provide for Donna? What would I ever be able to give her? That's why I left. Not because I didn't love her but because loving her wasn't enough."

Jackie watched as Hyde walked into his room as a single tear fell from her cheek. "I know what you mean…Steven." She said before she went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: They got something in common and they know it. See they're gonna get closer. Please Review. **


	3. When You're Gone

**Authors Note: Wow i dont know if my stories are starting to suck or if people just dont feel like reviewing but reviews have dropped A TON! So please review okay guys. Well i'm back with a new Jumping Chapter. This one literally came to me in a dream. I finally figured out exactly what Hyde wrote to get Eric so mad at him. And it's going to be bad and very unhyde like but Donna helps me a lil in explaining why that is. So please read and review because reviews make me smile. Well now that i've taken up a lot of your precious time i will now shut up. Oh one last thing the title of this song is When You're Gone by Avril lavigne. It's a great song that was inspiration for some of this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that 70's show but i'm sure i could have done a better job then the writers of season 8 did.**

* * *

**Jumping Off the Water tower:**

**Chapter 3: When You're Gone**

Hyde walked up the stairs and over to the fridge as he listened from sounds of some kind of activity in the Forman household. He grabbed a soda then shut the door when he heard some crying coming from the living room. He walked over to the door and lightly pushed on it so that he could get a look inside the room. He was surprised to find Mrs. Forman on the couch crying her eyes out. He slowly walked into the room then sat next to her. She looked over at him before she began wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Hyde asked as he stared at her.

"Nothing Steven everything is fine." Kitty said as she quickly began moving things around on the table.

"Bull." Hyde said as he stared at her.

She turned and looked at him before bursting out into tears once more. "Oh Steven," She cried as he tried to comfort her.

"What's going on?"

Kitty looked at her son and sighed. "I guess there's no point in hiding it from you. You always know when something is wrong don't you Steven?" Kitty said as he nodded. "Well…oh there is no easy way of putting this at all is there. Last month Red was complaining about some chest pain and I noticed that he'd been losing a lot of weight recently so I took him to the doctor." Kitty said as she took Hyde's hand into hers, "Steven, Red has lung cancer."

Hyde couldn't believe his ears as he continued to stare at the woman who was more of a mother to him than his own. "He's…he's getting the treatments isn't he?"

"No…he refused to have to treatment because he said it was pointless." Kitty said as she began to cry again.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No…you're the first one I've told."

"You need to tell Forman and the others."

"I know…I just…Eric's life is going so good right now and I didn't want to ruin things for him."

"He needs to know."

"We were going to tell him this morning but Donna and him came over and told us their big news."

"What big news?"

"They're having a baby."

Hyde almost cried as he heard this. He couldn't believe that after everything that Red had been through he was going to go before he even got to meet his first grandchild.

"I cant believe this is happening." Hyde said as he got up.

"Steven, I know this is a lot to take in."

"I just…why won't he just get the treatments?"

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my days being sick." Red said from his spot on the stairs.

"Red," Kitty said as she got up and walked over to him.

"It's alright Kitty. I guess it's time someone else found out."

"But…we still need you." Hyde said as he walked over to his 'father'.

"I know that son. But I want to spend my last days as me…not as some medicated fool who doesn't even remember his own name." Red said as he rested a hand on Hyde's shoulder, "Now you listen here son, I love you and I'm proud of you. But if you try and make me do something that I don't want to do…I'll put my foot so far up your ass…"

"I know I know." Hyde said as he smiled, "But you're not in pain are you?"

"No not right now." Red said as he smiled at Hyde. "No get out of here."

Hyde nodded and turned around after a few seconds he turned back around and looked at Red. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea," Red said.

"How long do you have?"

"Less than a year, now go." Red said as he watched Hyde leave the room.

"Steven's right." Red said as he turned around and looked at Kitty, "we need to tell the kids."

"I know…I just…I wanted them to have a moment of happiness before we drop this on them." Kitty said as she slipped into Red's embrace.

Red kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back lovingly. "I know you do."

* * *

"So what's this all about?" Eric asked as Kelso and Fez dragged him into the bar.

"Well we just thought that you'd like to celebrate this wonderful news with lots and lots of beer." Kelso said as they led him to a table.

Eric stopped and stared at the only occupant of the table then looked at Kelso. "Did you invite him?"

"Eric look he's happy for you too and you should be surrounded by all of your friends." Fez said as Eric looked at Hyde.

"He isn't my friend." Eric turned around and walked over to the bar.

"Well that went well." Hyde said as Fez and Kelso sat down.

"He'll come around." Kelso said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Hyde said as he looked at Kelso. "Listen man about my book."

"No it's alright…I mean it was kind of mean but that was just how things were back then so…don't worry about it." Kelso said as he put his hand on Hyde's shoulder.

Fez and Kelso starting talking about candy and chicks so Hyde decided to go and try talking to Eric. "Hey congratulations man." Hyde said as he sat next to Eric.

"What do you care?" Eric said as he downed a shot of tequila.

"I care because you're my friend."

"Oh really," Eric said as he turned and looked at Hyde, "If I'm such a friend to you then why'd you do what you did?"

"What did I do Forman?"

"That stuff you wrote in your god damn book about…"

"About what Forman?" Hyde asked as he watched Eric think about his answer.

"The store Hyde." Eric said as he turned back around and ordered another shot.

Hyde thought about the book and remembered what he'd said. "Forman I was a kid when I wrote that book. I was bitter about everything and that came out. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah then why'd you write it?" Eric asked as he paid for his shot then downed it.

"Okay that's enough." Hyde said as he grabbed Eric before he could order another one.

"Get the fuck off of me." Eric said as he stood up.

"You need to stop this Eric."

"You have no right to tell me what to do. You gave up that right when you left Hyde."

"Forman I'm sorry about what I wrote. I wanted to open the store I just…I needed to get out."

"Whatever Hyde you….You know what you're an asshole. Why the hell did you come back here? No one wants you!"

"Shut up Forman. This isn't you talking."

"You don't know anything Hyde. You don't know who I am now. I've changed and I'll prove it to you." Eric said as he rushed at Hyde and punched him in the eye.

Hyde grabbed his eye and Eric punched him in the stomach. Hyde fell to the ground as Kelso grabbed Eric and dragged him outside. Fez helped Hyde up and over to a bar stool as the entire bar tried to figure out what had happened between the two.

"Are you alright?" Fez asked.

"Yeah he didn't get me that bad. I just never expected Forman to hit like that."

"He has changed a lot Hyde. And most of that is your fault. We've all changed because of you."

"Because of the book you mean."

"Yeah…Hyde I forgive you for what you wrote about me. But Eric…he's going to have a harder time forgiving you."

"I know." Hyde said as Fez nodded then followed Kelso out the door.

* * *

Hyde walked out of the bar and was surprised to find Eric passed out in the passenger seat of his car. Kelso walked over to him and put his arm around Hyde's shoulder.

"Well since you caused this you get to take him home and explain to his wife what happened."

"Fine, see ya Kelso." Hyde said as he walked over to his car and got in.

Hyde pulled up to Eric and Donna's house and looked over at Eric. "I'm sorry." He said before he got out and walked over to Eric's side of the car.

"You get him drunk?" Donna asked as she walked out of the house.

"I guess I had a hand in it." Hyde said as he walked Eric over to Donna. "Do you want me to take him inside?"

"Yeah just set him on the couch." Donna said as Hyde carried Eric inside.

She sat on the steps and looked over at Hyde as he joined her. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Kelso and Fez called and told me to meet them at that bar on 5th to celebrate your good news."

"Yeah I figured that's what was going on but why call you?"

"I guess they figured that Eric would want to see me."

"But he didn't, did he?"

"No he didn't. And after a few shots he made that clear." Hyde said as he pointed to his eye.

"Oh Eric did that? Well good for him you deserve it."

"Donna I know that I wrote some bad stuff about him in that book. Mainly about the record and comic store that we were going to open but did that hurt him that badly?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what Donna?"

"The other thing you burned him about in your little book."

Hyde thought about it then shook his head. "No I guess I don't."

"Fine then I'll tell you…actually wait here." Donna said as she went inside and came out a few minutes later with a copy of the book in her hands.

"I guess I always knew that he was in love with her. It was a big joke really because she loved me and I was more of a man than he'd ever be. He only cared about his little dolls and his obsession with star wars. He could never be enough for her. So yeah his crush on her was just that…a crush and even though he loved her he would never have her. Because he was too big of a chicken to make something of it. So I did whatever I could to make him feel miserable and though that makes me a bad friend in the end I think I drove the point home. He could never have her…because he wasn't man enough to even try." Donna said as she closed the book and looked down at Hyde, "Those words nearly killed him. You were his best friend and even though we both know that you didn't really do what you wrote the fact that the character of you could even do that broke both of our hearts. Eric is a better man than you ever were Hyde because he could admit to me that he loved me."

"I know he could. That's what hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wrote that because I was bitter about the love that I knew Eric carried for you."

"You knew that Eric loved me?"

"Yes…I knew prom night."

* * *

_Prom- 1993_

"_So where's Hyde?" Eric said as he walked out of his house and saw Donna standing in the driveway._

"_Late as always, wow you look nice Eric." Donna said as she walked over to Eric._

"_You look beautiful Donna." Eric said as he smiled at her._

"_So who are you going with?"_

"_Jackie and Kelso aren't together right now so I'm taking her. I figure they'll be back together by the end of the night so I won't have to deal with her for too long."_

"_Yeah…she's kind of annoying."_

"_Kind of?"_

_Donna laughed as Eric stared at her. "What?"_

"_Can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I've had a crush on you since the moment I met you."_

"_You've had a crush on me since we were 5 years old?"_

"_Yeah can you believe that?"_

"_Can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I had one on you too. But then I started dating Hyde and…"_

"_I know you love him."_

"_Yeah I do love him Eric," Donna said as she walked over to Eric and pulled him into a hug, "But you're in my heart too."_

* * *

Donna stared at Hyde as he got up and looked at her. "You heard all of that?"

"Yeah I was standing near the basement door. I knew you liked Forman I just never had the nerve to ask you about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew in my heart that you and I weren't meant to be together forever. I knew that you were meant for someone else. I was just his placeholder."

"Hyde…"

"I'm glad you married him Donna. You're meant for each other even if it took you forever to realize it." Hyde said as he walked away.

* * *

Hyde walked into the basement and heard noises coming from upstairs. He figured that something was going down that he didn't want to be apart of so he turned on the TV and made himself comfortable on the couch. A few seconds later he heard someone running down the stairs. He turned around and saw Jackie staring at him with tears running down her face. He got up and walked over to her. "Jackie what's wrong?"

"He's just going to give up. He isn't thinking about us…about how much we still need him."

"Oh." Hyde said as he stared at her.

"You knew?"

"Yeah they told me this morning."

"And you couldn't tell me. God Hyde you're such an asshole."

"It wasn't my place Jackie."

"Whatever Hyde." Jackie said as she stared up the stairs.

"Hey wait a minute you have no right to be mad at me."

"Yes I do." Jackie said as she came back down. "I have every right to be mad at you Hyde."

"What do you mean?"

"Your damn book not only hurt your best friends but it hurt me too you know."

"What did I write about you?"

"You wrote about my life…about the things that I told you in confidence."

"Oh,"

"Yeah so I have every right to be mad at you Hyde."

"Stop calling me Hyde!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Hyde yelled as they started getting closer and closer to each other.

"NO!"

"Jackie listen I'm sorry about what I wrote in the book I really am."

Jackie looked down at the ground. "You made fun of me Hyde."

"I know."  
"I was shy and I couldn't do what I wanted because of it and you made fun of that."

"I know I did Jackie."

"Well I'm not shy anymore. I do what I want and I take what I want. And do you know what I want right now Steven?"

"You called me Steven." Hyde said as he smiled.

"Do you?"

"No what do you want Jackie?"

"I want to do this," She said as closed the gap between them and captured his mouth with hers. However the kiss ended before Hyde could really react and Jackie quickly ran up the stairs.

"What the hell just happened?" Hyde asked himself as he stared at the stairs hoping that a certain woman would come back down and explain things to him.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I know it's been a while but please review for me okay? it'll mean the world to me.** **I'm happy with this chapter and the ending with the whole Jackie/Hyde thing...well i'll explain more on that next chapter okay?!**


	4. I Wish the Real World

**Authors Note: I know it's been so long. But i come bearing a pretty good chapter with a cliff hanger ending. If you saw bits of october road then you'll recognize one of the scenes in here. It's actually what inspired me to write this whole chapter. Eric seems like a real jerk but he had to. If you dont get why i'll explain at the end of the chapter. As always please review. **

* * *

**Jumping off the Water tower:**

**Chapter Four: I wish the real world would just stop hassling me**

Hyde woke up the next morning with more determination in his step than ever. He wanted to know why Jackie kissed him the night before and he was going to find out no matter what.

"Steven, are you going somewhere?" Kitty asked as Hyde walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm looking for Jackie. Did she leave already?"

"Actually she's over at one of her friend's house. Do you want me to show you where?"

"Uh yeah actually I kind of need to talk to her." Hyde said as Kitty wrote the address down for him.

"She always leaves us the address so we know where she is. We worry you know." Kitty said as Hyde nodded then walked out the door.

"Where's he off to?" Red asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"To find Jackie, Red I think something happened between those two."

"Stay out of it Kitty," Red said as he sat down and opened his paper.

"But Red,"

"No I mean it Kitty. What happens between those two kids stays between those two."

"Fine, you just take the fun out of everything." Kitty said as she set Red's breakfast down and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Hyde stared at the house as he worked up the courage to go inside and talk to Jackie. After several attempts to walk to the door he finally made it there, and rang the door bell before he had a chance to chicken out again. However Hyde wasn't prepared for who was going to answer. 

"Hello," the guy said as he stared at Hyde.

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong address." Hyde said as he started to turn around.

"Are you looking for someone man?"

"Uh yeah actually…Jackie Burkhart wouldn't be here by any chance would she?"

"Yeah she's right inside. Come on in." He said as he opened the door and let Hyde in.

Hyde walked inside and looked around as he heard the door close behind him.

"Are you a friend of hers or something?" Jackie's friend asked as he walked towards the hallway.

"Uh sort of."

"I'll go get her. You can have a seat in the living room." He said as he pointed to the couch.

Hyde nodded then walked over and took as seat as he waited for Jackie.

"Steven," She said as he walked into the room.

"Jackie, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, hey we'll be right back." She said as she led Hyde outside.

"Who's that?" Hyde asked once they were outside.

"A friend, Steven what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did I kiss you? That's what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, I mean why did you do it?"

"It was a moment of weakness…one that'll never happen again."

"Jackie, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are the feelings that you once had for me…still there?"

Jackie looked up at the sky and sighed, "Yes, but it can never happen…I learned that a long time ago." She said before she walked back inside.

* * *

Hyde walked up the driveway just as Eric was walking out of the house. "Eric, man can we talk?" 

Eric walked over to Hyde and glared at him. "I don't get it."

"You don't get what?" Hyde asked as he stared at Eric.

"How come they told you before me? I'm their actual son you're nothing. Why did you get to know first?"

"The only reason I learned about Red first was because I asked. I knew something up and didn't expect them to tell me but they did."

"That's bullshit." Eric said as he shoved Hyde. "You don't deserve to even be in this house. Not after everything you've done. You don't deserve anything."

"You can't take this out on me Forman."

"Wanna bet." Eric said as he hit Hyde in the face then kicked him in the stomach until he passed out.

* * *

"Steven, honey wake up," Kitty said as she put her hand on Hyde's arm. 

Hyde opened his eyes and looked around. "How'd I get here?"

"Michael and Fez helped bring you in. Honey what happened?"

"Nothing I just…I fell okay." Hyde said as he sat up.

"Steven please tell me what happened."

"Nothing I just fell alright."

"Steven did you and Eric."

"No…I have to go." Hyde said as he stood up and left the room.

Red watched him walk out and exchange knowing glances with Kitty before he walked out the front door.

* * *

"Eric," Red said as he walked into Eric and Donna's house.

"Hey dad," Eric said as he stood up and walked to his father.

"Sit down dumb ass." Red said as Eric scowled and sat back down.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"I know something happened between you and Steven and he wouldn't talk about it so now it's your turn. So tell me dumb ass what did you do?"

"I dealt with a problem."

"You dealt with a problem? What by beating the crap out of your best friend."

"He isn't my best friend anymore dad."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Red said as he sat down, "Get over it son."

"I can't just get over it dad."

"Yes you can."

"I can't and I don't get how you just up and forgave him for everything."

"I forgave Steven because he had a rough life and he never once talked about any of it. And I respect him for that because real men don't talk but sometimes…you have to and Steven instead of talking to someone wrote it down in a book. And yes I'm not exactly proud of what he wrote but he got it out. That I'm proud of him about, and I can forgive him for it."

"Why?"

"He needed to vent…that's all it was."

"You forgave him so easily after what he did to you? What he wrote about you?" Eric said as the bitterness seeped through his words, before walking away from his father.

Hyde stood outside the window as he listened to the exchange before turning around and walking home.

* * *

Hyde walked in the living room and found Mrs. Forman sitting on the couch folding clothes. "Is Red in the kitchen?" He asked as she nodded. 

"Steven it was Eric wasn't it?" Kitty asked as she turned and looked at him.

He only nodded slightly before walking into the kitchen.

Hyde walked over to Red and sat down beside him.  
Red set the book that he had been reading down and it was only then that Hyde realized what it was.

"I never meant any of it." He said as he stared at the cover.

"Of course you did Steven." Red said as he stared at him.

"I shouldn't have."

"Steven you had an extremely rough childhood. One that has left you with a lot of pent up angry and for years I wondered if that anger would ever be expressed the way it needed to be. Then you wrote this book and all of that angry and resentment at everything came out. I know you've always been jealous of what Eric has had…that's be obvious for years and honestly I don't blame you. If I had been in the same position as you I would have been too."

"What I wrote about you…"

"It's in the past Steven. I don't had it against you at all."

"I am grateful you know."

"I know."

"I also know the truth."

"That I didn't want to take you in?"

"Yeah,"

"It's true Steven. I didn't want to. I couldn't afford it and I didn't want to take you only to have to kick you out a few months later. But you surprised me. And I don't regret it at all. Taking you in was one of the best decisions of my life. Regardless of what you wrote about me or if I wanted you to live here or not I have always and will always think of you as my son." He said as he placed his hand on Hyde's shoulder before getting up and walking into the living room.

* * *

Donna walked up the Forman's driveway and sat next to Hyde on the hood of the Camino. "She still looks brand new." 

"I take better care of her than myself most days." Hyde said as he looked over at Donna. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for my husband."

"I'm not angry at him if that's what you think. Eric is angry at me and I deserve it."

Donna stared at him as if she was trying to find something that was missing. "You've changed."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I think it's good."

'Well it's better than what I was I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so." Donna said as she smiled at him.

"So something happened between Jackie and me."

"What?"

"She kissed me last night."

"I was waiting for it. You know Hyde she loved you ten years ago and honestly I don't think she's ever stopped."

"I should probably talk to her shouldn't I?"

"Depends…do you care about her?"

"I don't know her well enough yet to care about her. But we have a lot in common so that's a place to start."

"Just…don't hurt her. She's been through enough and she doesn't need it from you."

"I won't." He said as he smiled at her before walking back down the driveway.

* * *

Hyde knocked on the door and smiled when Jackie's friend answered it. "Back again?" 

"Yeah I need to talk to her again."

"Sure come on in. Jackie your friend is back." He yelled as Jackie walked into the room.

"Steven, what's up?" Jackie asked as she walked over to them.

"I just…okay you need to introduce us Jackie because I feel really weird not knowing who this is."

"Oh sorry, Steven this is Randy, my boyfriend." Jackie said as Hyde and Randy shook hands.

"Your boyfriend?" Hyde asked as he stared at Jackie.

"Yeah my boyfriend,"

"Oh…um damn well um I have to go I just remembered something I have to do. I'll talk to you at home Jackie." Hyde said as he opened the door and left.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing just Steven being weird." Jackie said as she led Randy to the living room.

"Hey isn't he that guy that wrote that book."

"Yeah," Jackie said as she smiled at Randy.

* * *

"What do you think?" Hyde asked as Kelso and Fez dragged Eric into the building. 

"I think this is a waste of time. What do you want Hyde?" Eric asked as he pushed Fez and Kelso off of him.

"I want to open that store we talked about…and I want to do it in this building. I've already talked to the owner and we can start building tomorrow if we want. I've got some money saved up so money should be a problem." Hyde said as Eric walked over to him.

"You can't buy my forgiveness Hyde."

"Yeah I know that, and beating me up wont change the fact that Red is dying." Hyde said as Eric glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said you can't take that out on me Eric. I didn't do that. I'm not the one who's dying."

"We'll see about that." Eric said as he shoved Hyde so hard he flew through the glass window and landed on the cement outside.

Kelso and Fez ran out the door and over to Hyde. "Hyde!" Kelso shouted as he crouched down beside him and felt his neck for a pulse.

"Kelso look," Fez said as he pointed to the pool of blood that was starting to form under Hyde.

"Eric call 911 now!" Kelso yelled as Eric pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"Jackie," Donna said as she ran into Jackie's room. 

Jackie pulled away from Randy and glared at Donna. "What?"

"It's Hyde…something happened and he's in the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Jackie asked as she stood up.

"I don't know…the guys said he took a really bad fall and that there was a lot of blood."

"Alright I'll meet you outside." Jackie said as Donna nodded and left the room.

"I have to go Randy."

"No I understand and I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I'm sure. Let's go baby." Randy said as he followed Jackie out the door.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman," the doctor said as he walked into the waiting room. 

"Doctor how is Steven?" Kitty asked as she ran over to him.

"We're prepping him for surgery. He impact on his head may have damaged his brain but what we're going to do is fix the cuts and things on his backside. We wont know much about the head injury until after the surgery."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"The damage to his back is repairable, but we wont know about the rest until after the surgery." He said as he squeezed Kitty's hand then walked away.

"How is he?" Jackie asked as her, Randy and Donna ran into the waiting room.

"He's going into surgery now. They wont know a whole lot until after it though so we're in for a long wait girls." Kitty said as Jackie sat down and tears came to her eyes.

"Mrs. Forman what happened?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was I know my son had something to do with it." Kitty said as she put her head on Red's shoulder.

"Eric," Donna said before she walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Eric is like this because of two reasons...one he feels betrayed by not only his best friend but his father. Hyde got to learn this huge secret before he did and Red has always treated Hyde better than Eric and it's finally coming out. Two he is losing his dad and it's hurting him in a way he cant explain. And i wrote the Eric parts from my own memories. My father died of Colon Cancer almost 4 years ago and i got very angry and resentful of everyone for a long time. I wrote Eric in that memory because losing your father isnt easy and Eric isnt dealing. But trust me after what he just did to Hyde and the wrath that donna is going to inflict on him will wake him up. As always please review. **


	5. 155

**Authors Note: Ha you didn't expect there to be an update did you? Lol neither did I. But i was sitting there in math class last week and this just popped in my head. I know exactly where i'm going to go from here. It's going to be a lot of Hyde wooing but well you'll have to stick around and see. Just please review and let me know what you think because i'm seriously worried about how this chapter will be received by ya'll. So let me know.  
**

* * *

**Jumping off the Water Tower: **

**Chapter 5: 155**

_Previously:_

"_How is he?" Jackie asked as her, Randy and Donna ran into the waiting room._

"_He's going into surgery now. They won't know a whole lot until after it through so we're in for a long wait girls." Kitty said as Jackie sat down and tears came to her eyes._

"_Mrs. Forman what happened?" Donna asked._

"_I'm not sure, but whatever it was I know my son had something to do with it." Kitty said as she put her head on Red's shoulder._

"_Eric," Donna said before she walked out of the waiting room._

* * *

"Eric!" Donna yelled as she walked outside the hospital and found her husband standing near the curb staring off into the distance. "Eric what did you do?"

"I pushed him."

"Why?" Donna asked as she stared at Eric who wouldn't even look at her, "Look at me!" Donna yelled as she spun her husband around.

"I don't know okay! I mean we were there and he was talking about opening the store, and everything that happened. Everything with my dad and I just got so mad that I…I pushed him."

"Eric," Donna said as he started crying and she pulled him to her, "Honey what were you thinking?" Donna asked as Eric held onto her for dear life.

"I don't know. I didn't…I don't think I was thinking at all. I just reacted."

"Oh honey." Donna said as they stood there holding each other.

* * *

"HELLO!" Hyde yelled as he stood in the middle of an empty building. "HELLO!"

"Okay you can stop yelling it's getting annoying." Hyde turned around and stared at the person who had answered him.

"What…what's going on?" Hyde asked as the person walked over to him and he realized that it was himself.

"Yeah I know it's weird for me too jackass. I'm you…well the 18 year old you."

"You're me?"

"Yep, get over it."

"God you're an asshole."

"I'm who you were back then."

"I'm not that guy anymore."

"Obviously now you're just annoying. Walking around, just yelling when you could just be walking around not yelling." The younger Hyde said as he sat down.

"What do you want? Where am I?"

"You my friend are asleep. You're being operated on right now. Seems you pushed Eric a little too far so he literally pushed you."

Hyde looked down and saw a bunch of cuts and bruises on his arms. "I remember." He said as they suddenly disappeared.

"Well isn't that nice?"

"Uh god…fine what do you want?"

"I want you to realize that you use to be an ass."

"Sorry already got that memo."

"Not exactly smart guy."

"Really? What didn't I get?"

"Well you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who'd you use to be?"

"I don't know you tell me?"

"Fine, you use to a jackass…a little bit like me actually…You hurt everyone you ever cared about. You made all of them miserable to the point where they just hated everything, especially you. And worst of all…you hurt the woman you loved."

"I know that I hurt Donna…but she always deserved better than me." Hyde said as his younger self started laughing. "What?"

"I'm not talking about Donna." He said as he got up and started walking to the door.

"Who are you talking about? It was always just Donna." Hyde said as he started chasing after himself.

"I was talking about Jackie." He said before he walked out.

"Jackie?" Hyde said as he quickly went after himself.

* * *

Jackie walked into Hyde's room as the nurse left and slowly sat down beside his bed. She looked around the room at all the tubes and equipment he was hooked up to and shuddered. Slowly she reached her hand out and took on his into hers. She lightly stroked it as she prayed that he'd soon wake up.

"Jackie?" He said as he slowly began to stir and Jackie quickly let go of his hand.

"Steven?" Jackie said as he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back as he reached for her hand.

"I'm going to get a doctor," she said as she quickly gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"No, wait," He said as he grabbed her hand again, "Jackie I was such a fool." He said as a nurse and a doctor walked in.

"Ah Steven you're awake," the doctor said as Jackie let go of Hyde's hand.

She wanted to ask him what he meant but she figured he'd just blow it off so she quickly walked out of the room and went to tell everyone that he was awake.

* * *

Everyone came in one at a time to talk to him once they were allowed, well everyone except Jackie, Eric and Donna. Hyde was beginning to wonder if any of them would come in when Eric slowly walked into the room. Eric stood beside the door and stared at Hyde, silently asking his permission to come over and talk to him.

Hyde nodded his head as Eric walked over and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"I can't forgive you," Hyde said as Eric looked at him, "Because I deserved it."

"Hyde…you hurt me a lot…but you didn't deserve to be pushed out a window."

"In some ways I did deserve it. Eric I know I hurt you, and believe me it kills me everyday because I have to live with the fact that it's my fault."

"But I'm willing to try to be friends again." Eric said as Hyde looked up at him with a look of surprise clearly on his face.

"Alright," Hyde said as Eric took his hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Just don't skip out again alright man."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hyde said as Eric walked out and Donna walked in with tears in her eyes.

"Come here," Hyde said as Donna ran to his side and he pulled her into his arms.

"I was so scared," Donna cried as Hyde rubbed her back with his good arm, "I'm so sorry Hyde. You came home to fix things and we were so cruel."

"Hey," Hyde said as she sat up, "I deserved it. Donna I hurt you so bad. I deserved everything you and Eric gave me; every last bit of it."

"But not this."

"Especially this."

"Hyde," Donna said as she stared at him.

"I'll love you forever Donna." Hyde said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Hyde," Donna said as a tear fell from her eyes, "you'll always be my best friend."

"I'll never leave like that again. I promise."

"Good…because Eric and I need you."

"Donna…where is she?"

Donna looked down knowing exactly who he was talking about, "With her boyfriend, Mr. Farrah hair."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Apparently, listen I'm going to go."

"I love you big Red."

"I love you too stoner."

"This was our goodbye right…the one we never really got?"

"This was our goodbye to everything and our hello to a new start." Donna said as she gave Hyde one last smile then walked out of the room.

* * *

Jackie walked into Hyde's room and found him quietly asleep in his bed so she quietly walked over to his bedside. She watched him sleep for a few moments before she slipped an envelope into his hand then turned around and walked out of the room. Hyde opened his eyes as she walked out and quietly opened the note and began to read.

-Steven,

I lied when I said the kiss was a mistake. It was never a mistake because it was something I've wanted to happen for a long time. I've loved you since I was a kid, but I know it'll never happen. I'm sorry that I kissed you. But I'll try my hardest to bury those feelings because I know you don't want this and I don't want things to be awkward between us. I'm so glad that you're alright you have no idea how scared I was that you weren't going to make it. I'll love you forever Steven J Hyde…no matter what I'll always love you.

Love,

Jackie

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Finally things are looking better for Hyde. Maybe now he can be with Jackie? Hmm? Well let me know what you think. Next chapter Hyde meets Farrah Hair...I mean Randy. **


	6. The City is At War

**Authors Note: Okay i want to open this chapter up by saying that this was one of the hardest chapters i've had to write for this story so far. The next might be harder but this one was the hardest so far. It's so sad that i might recommend tissues at one point. I'm doing exactly what i didnt want to do but i felt it needed to be done. On another note i want to express a huge thank you towards relic yuy...thank you so much for your review last chapter. I realize that Eric pushing Hyde out the window then getting off scotch free was a lil careless on my part as this is such a serious story. I guess i took a chapter from October Road and just brushed it off like Nick did with Eddie . Anyways 5 reviews. God i was so excited when i got all those. Thank you guys so much. The title for this chapter is a song by Cobra Starship. you should listen to their new album. Okay enough of that. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Oh yeah to clear something up. Jackie still lives with the Forman's but she's been staying with her boyfriend sometimes. Yeah okay that's that. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: The City is At War**

"Careful Red," Kitty said as Red helped Hyde walk up the stairs and into Eric's old room.

"Mom I'm fine."

"Honey you are not fine," Kitty said as Red helped Hyde to the bed, "You just had surgery so you are in no way fine." Kitty said as Hyde sighed.

"Alright I'm not fine…but I'll be fine. You don't have to baby me."

"Nonsense I can baby you if I want too…I mean it's not like I have anything else to do. All my babies have grown up and left." Kitty said as the tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Steven just let her take care of you or I'll be have to listen to her cry all afternoon. And if that happens then you'll have to deal with my foot in your ass."

"Yes sir. Its fine you can baby me Mom."

"Oh good, is there anything you'd like me to bring you."

"Actually I think I'm just going to sleep for a while."

"Alright Steven," Kitty said as she walked over and kissed his forehead, "If you need anything just yell."

"Will do and thanks guy." Hyde said as they both nodded then left the room.

Hyde sighed then slowly moved up towards the pillows and let sleep take him.

* * *

"Hey Hyde are you awake?" Eric said as he slowly opened the door. 

Hyde opened his eyes as he saw Eric walk in. "Yeah man I'm awake."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see how you're feeling."

"Like a million bucks man."

"Yeah I can see that." Eric said as he stood by the door.

"You do realize you can walk in the room right."

"Yeah I just…I cant stay long I just wanted to check up on you that's all."

"Uh yea…well I'm fine. I've just been sleeping. I couldn't sleep in that hospital at all man."

"Yeah I get that."

"Yeah,"

"Well I'm gonna go. I'll let mom know you're up so she can bring you some soup or something."

"Alright." Hyde said as Eric bolted from the room.

Hyde stared at the door with a frown on his face as the door closed behind Eric.

* * *

"Oh hey Jackie," Donna said as she opened the door and found her best friend on the other side of it. 

"Hey can I come in?"

"Sure," Donna said as she moved to let Jackie in then shut the door behind her, "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you what's going to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that Eric is the one that pushed Steven. I know what happened because Michael told me."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"That they took Eric to meet Steven at this building that Steven bought to open that comic record store that they always talked about when they were teenagers and that Eric wasn't happy all."  
"Did he tell you that Hyde said that Eric was taking his anger about Red out on him?"

"Yes he told me that and frankly Donna I think he is too."

"He isn't."

"Donna he is. He isn't dealing with it and instead of just handling it like an adult and talking to his father he took it out on Steven. He could have killed him."

"But he didn't!"

"He could have!" Jackie yelled as she glared at Donna.

"It doesn't even matter because Hyde forgave Eric."

"What?"

"Yeah Hyde told Eric that he deserved it because of all the horrible things he did to Eric."

"This is so typical. Donna, Steven screwed up, but even you know that doesn't give Eric the right to throw him out a window." Jackie said as she walked towards the door.

"Jackie, let it go. Everything is fine now. We can finally get back to normal."

Jackie opened the door and stared out at the street as she answered Donna, "Nothing is ever that easy when hatred is involved." She said before she walked out the door.

* * *

"I just took some soup up to Steven and his coloring looks a lot better." Kitty said as she sat down at the table. 

"Oh he'll be fine Kitty. Just give him a few days." Red said as the screen door opened and Jackie walked in.

"I need to talk to you two." Jackie said as she sat down between them.

"Honey what's wrong?" Kitty asked as she looked at Jackie.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Eric is the one that pushed Steven out the window of that store."

"What?" Red asked as he turned to face Jackie.

"Steven bought a building so that they could open that store they always talked about and it got ugly. Steven told Eric that he wasn't dealing with your cancer and that he was taking it out on him. Eric didn't like that so he pushed Steven out the window."

"Oh my god," Kitty said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Eric could have killed him and Steven….Steven forgave him."

"He did what?" Red said as he stood up.

"Red," Kitty said as she looked up at Red.

"No, Eric could have killed him and that boy just up and forgave him. Kitty our son needs to grow up and start acting like a man. He needs to take responsibility for what he's done. Ever since Steven came back Eric has done nothing but punish him for a book he wrote a long time ago. He needs to get over it and-"

"Red," Hyde said as he walked in the room and Kitty quickly got up and ran to his side, "I hurt Eric and he hurt me back."

"Steven, its one thing to hurt someone emotionally but to hurt them back physically is unthinkable. He could have killed you. Have you even thought about that?"

"But I-"

"Steven, Eric had no right to hurt you like that and you know it. You're just quick to forgive so you can get your friend back." Jackie said as Hyde looked up and for the first time realized she was there.

"Fine I'm quick to forgive, but is that wrong?"

"No not normally, Steven he could have killed you and then what?!" Jackie said as tears came to her eyes.

"Steven, I understand that you feel horrible for what you did to Eric, but Steven that stuff…it's so tiny compared to everything else. You shouldn't have let him get away with it." Jackie said.

"Look the truth of it is. I'm not going to do that to you. I'm not going to press charges on him and take him to court because that's how his last moment with you on this planet would be. He'd be behind bars and you'd be out here. I'm not going to do that to either of you. I just wont." Hyde said as he looked at Red.

"Fine," Red said as he sat down and Jackie walked outside.

"I'm fine Mom I'll be right back." Hyde said as he quickly followed Jackie outside.

"Steven, why did you follow me?" Jackie said as she stopped in the middle of the driveway.

"Jackie about that note-"

"Steven that note was the end…I know how you feel and I'm fine with it." Jackie said as she started walking away.

"Jackie wait," Hyde said but it came out a whisper because the pain in his back was too intense for him to really get the words out. He looked up and watched her walk away as Kitty came to his side and helped him back into the house.

* * *

"Red," Donna said as she opened the door and found her father in law on the other side. 

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Eric said as Red walked in and motioned for them to follow him.

"I know what happened between you and Steven the day of his accident."

"Dad,"

"No Eric I expect more from you. If you are having trouble dealing with the fact that I'm dying then you need to talk to me about it. You don't need to take it out on your friends."

"Dad,"

"No if you have a problem because Steven knew before you well that's too bad. He found out because he paid attention. He's not dumb alright. I wanted to tell you first but he beat me to it. That's why he knew before you. Not because I love him more or because he's more important to me. He knew because he paid attention."

"Dad, I get all of that. And I'm sorry that I pushed him. But Hyde forgave me."

"And he's an idiot. He shouldn't have forgiven you but because he believes that my final days are better spent with you around me than in a prison cell he decided not to do anything about it."

"That's his decision."

"He shouldn't have had to make it because you shouldn't have pushed him out a window. You're a dumbass Eric. You're a dumbass who needs to just grow up already-"Red yelled as he grabbed his chest.

"Dad," Eric asked as he slowly walked over to his father, "Dad?" Eric said as Red quickly grabbed onto his arm before he passed out in Eric's arms.

"Donna call 911!" Eric yelled as he held onto his father.

* * *

Hyde slowly walked up the Jackie's boyfriend's house with a look of determination written plainly on his face. He knocked on the door and waited until she answered it. 

"Steven, what are you-"

"No for once I'm going to say what I have to say first before you open your mouth and stop listening to me. Jackie I love you. I've always loved you. I don't know why I never noticed how I felt or why I never really embraced it but I realize it now. This whole time you've been walking around loving me and wanting to be with me and all I've ever done is treat you like shit. I didn't mean to ever hurt you and I'm sorry if I did. I know this is sudden and you probably don't really believe me but it's true. I do love you. I realized it when I was sleeping…as stupid as that might sound. And I know I'm turning into Eric as I say this but I really do love you and I want to be with you more than you know. So if you'll give a chance I promise I'll never hurt you and I'll always love you no matter what happens."

"Steven-"Jackie said as Randy came to the door.

"Oh hey man what are you doing here?" Randy asked as he looked between Jackie and Hyde.

"He was-"

"I was just leaving." Hyde said as he took one final look at Jackie before he walked away.

Jackie watched him walk away as Randy turned back inside.

"Steven," She said before she closed the door and the phone began to ring.

* * *

Hyde walked in the front door and looked around for Kitty or Red. It was still early so he figured they be awake. He walked in the living room and sat down on the couch as he again looked around for any signs of his adoptive parents. He looked to his left and saw the answering machine blinking. But before he had the chance to press the button Donna walked in. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Hyde, we need to go."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Eric?" Hyde said as he slowly got up.

"Not Eric…its Red. He's in the hospital. We have to go." Donna said as Hyde nodded.

"Let's go." Hyde said as Donna helped him out the door.

* * *

"Oh Steven," Kitty said as Hyde slowly walked over to Kitty and she drew him into her arms. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Hyde asked as he looked Kitty.

She slowly shook her head no as the tears came pouring out, "He suffered a minor heart attack and because of the cancer…he's not going to survive the night."

Hyde pulled Kitty into his arms and he looked around the room and realized that Jackie was sitting alone in the corner crying her eyes out.

"Go to her Steven. She could use a friend." Kitty said as she pulled away from Hyde before Donna wrapped her arms around her.

Hyde slowly walked over to Jackie who saw him coming and quickly got up and flew into his arms.

"Oh god Steven." Jackie said as she cried and all Hyde could do was hold onto her for dear life.

"Alright kids…you're all going to have to go in one at a time. So um…Jackie would you like to go in first?" Kitty asked as Jackie slowly nodded before she walked into the room.

"Mommy," Laurie said as she walked into the waiting room with Fez, Kelso, Brooke and Betsy in tow.

"Oh Laurie," Kitty said as she pulled her daughter into her arms and together they cried.

* * *

Jackie walked into the room and the tears came to her eyes as she took in the sight of her hero lying helpless in a hospital bed. 

"It's the loud one." Red said as Jackie slowly walked over to him.

"Yeah it's me."

"Listen kid…this is it. This is that last moment…and I want to tell you that I'm proud of you. You were always my favorite…you're the only one who can work on a car as good as me."

"Only because you taught me." Jackie said as a tear came to her eyes.

"Now I'm going to teach you something else. Don't be afraid to give in. If you want something get it, because life is too short to wonder what if."

"There's so much I want to say."

"I know,"

"Thank you so much for everything…for just…god Red you've been a better father to me than my own dad."

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too Red." Jackie said as she hugged him.

* * *

Finally it got down to the last 3 people that had to say their goodbyes. 

"I'll go," Hyde said as he walked towards the room and quietly went inside.

"Well if it isn't my dead beat son." Red said as Hyde laughed.

"Well if it isn't my hard ass adoptive father." Hyde said as Red laughed at him.

"You'll take care of them when I'm gone right?"

"I'll do everything in my power to protect them." Hyde said as Red nodded.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Son, listen to me. I know that you were dealt a rough hand in this life and I don't blame you for being scared. But you have to open up and you have to let others in."

"I intend to sir."

"Good, now I know this isn't going to sound right coming from me but…Steven…son, I love you."

"I love you too…dad." Hyde said as he hugged Red one last time.

* * *

Eric walked into the hospital room and walked over to Red as he tried to hold his emotions in. 

"Son,"

"Dad," Eric said as he sat down beside his father's bed.

"Listen there's something you should know. I'm proud of you."

"You're what?"

"I'm proud of the man you've become. Aside from what happened between you and Steven…I know that you're a good man. You make me proud Eric."

"Dad, I know I've been acting childish and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have I should have been an adult about all of this and handled it better. But I didn't and for that I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I love you Eric."

"I love you too Dad."

"Take care of your mother and your sister because they're going to really need you."

"I will dad." Eric said as Kitty walked in.

Eric got up and kissed his father's cheek before walking out.

"Oh Red," Kitty said as she broke down and fell into his arms.

"Oh Kitty, don't cry. Sweetheart it's going to be alright."

"This isn't supposed to happen yet. We still had time. We were going to make the most out of it."

"I know we were."

"This wasn't supposed to happen at all. Red you promised me forever."

"And you'll have forever. I'll always be with you Kitty. I'll never really leave you."

"But you won't be here. I'll be alone without you."

"You wont be alone Kitty. You'll have the kids and their kids. And I'll be with you, you'll never feel alone."

"Red, in my whole life I've never been as happy as I've been with you."

"Kitty you've made my life so complete. You gave me everything I ever wanted. You made me the happiest man in the world and I'll leave this world with all that happiness and I'll wait for you until the day you leave this world to be with me again."

"I love you so much Red."

"I love you too Kitty." Red said as Kitty crawled into the bed with him and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Kitty slowly walked out of the room as the tears were pouring from her face. Jackie instantly started crying as Hyde pulled her to him. Donna held onto Eric as they cried together. Kitty and Laurie held onto each other as Fez stood next to them. Brooke cried into Kelso's shoulder as he held onto their daughter and tried to hold his tears in. It was a sad day for all of them as their hero and their meteor passed away, leaving them with memories of better times and happier moments.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna get my ass kicked arent I? I had to okay it just...it had to happen to make the story progress correctly. Please forgive me for it alright guys. **


	7. A Hero Dies Tonight

**Authors Note: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. And those of you who didnt get the chance that's alright. I wanted to get this chapter out today so that i wouldnt just leave you hanging. Anyway this chapter is the funeral. Little side note. Randy isnt around because well you'll find out in this chapter and later in the next. As for Hyde's sudden feelings those two will be explained. They're even a little surprising to him. This chapter was also very hard to write. I didnt know what i wanted them to say at the funeral so i just went with whatever came out. So if it sounds lame well you know why. Anyways i hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Warning: Mild Sex Scene towards the end. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Hero Dies Tonight**

Hyde stared at the door as he sat on Eric's old bed, dressed in his old black suit and one of the ties that his biological father had given him as a birthday present a few years back. He continued to stare at the door even after she's opened it and was staring back at him. She slowly walked over to him as he finally noticed her, in her black dress and black heels, and looked up at her. She stopped in front of him as he kept looking at her almost trying to get her to say something to help ease some of their mutual pain away. She wrapped her arms around him as he pressed his head to her stomach, trying to seek the comfort that he realized earlier that only she could bring. Jackie gasped when she heard him begin to cry and quickly fell to her knees. She held onto him as he cried his eyes out for the first time since his adoptive father had passed on. Once he'd cried all the tears he felt he was going to cry away he pulled away from her slightly and she wiped the tears away with the her thumbs. He lifted his hands to cup her face and leaned forward until he'd crushed his lips against hers. They kissed for a few moments before quickly pulling away and looking as far away from each other as they possibly could. Hyde, as if to avoid the awkwardness of the situation, quickly stood up and pulled her with him. Together they stood near the door as if they were both afraid that walking through that door would hurt them both before they finally joined hands and left the room.

* * *

Eric and Donna were standing in the kitchen when the two of them walked in the room only to be followed shortly after by Kitty. She looked at her two sons and tears came to her eyes. They were her strength through all of this and they knew it. Kitty slowly nodded at Hyde as if to tell him that it was time. She began walking to the door but stopped when she felt Hyde and Eric take her hands in theirs. Her two sons had come to rescue just as she had always thought they would. Together Eric and Hyde walked their mother out the door as Jackie and Donna followed.

* * *

Once they'd gotten to the church Kitty sat down with Eric and Donna on her left side and Hyde and Jackie on her right. Fez and Laurie had opted to sit next to Jackie as well as Kelso and his family. The whole group never once said a word to each other. They only shared sympathetic glances here and there but they all knew that the pain was too much to put into words and not a single comforting phrase could ease any of it. Once the church had been full and the funeral ceremony was begun the priest, who was also a friend of Red's, asked if there was anyone who wanted to say a few words.

At first no one stood up until finally Jackie slowly rose and made her way to the front of the church as everyone's eyes were on her. "My…my name is Jackie Burkhart and I'm one of Red's 'children'," Jackie said as her voice came out hoarse sounding from lack of use, "When my parents left me alone in my house Red was the one who took me in. He and Kitty took care of me and helped me become to person that I am today. I'll always remember the lessons that Red taught me, like how change a spark pull or the oil. Or just how the inside of a car works, he was more of a father to me than my own. And I will miss him so much. He was one of the best and he will be forever missed." Jackie said as the tears fell and she slowly walked back to her seat.

Once she was seated again Hyde rose from his seat and made his way to the front of the church. "Today is a sad day. It's sad because Red is no longer with us. Though he put up this front that he didn't care and that he was too hard ass to give a damn we all knew better. Red loved all of his 'kids' from the idiot who ate glue on a regular basis to the moron foreign kid who married his daughter. He loved all of us. Red was a great man and he was my hero. He helped me when I needed it the most and believe in me when I didn't think anyone else did. He was my father in more ways that one and he was the best one I'd ever had. So today we say goodbye to someone who changed my life and lives of my friends and my family. Red you will be forever missed, may you find peace wherever you are." Hyde said as he nodded then walked back to his seat.

Finally Eric rose and made his way to the front to say his peace. "All my life my father has been riding me to do better…to not be such a dumbass. But deep down I always knew that no matter what I could always count on him. Even if it was just to throw a random dumbass out there or a foot in my ass comment I always knew he'd be around. But when I found out that he had cancer…I realized he wouldn't be there forever. And that thought really hurt. Because my dad was always such a constant in my life…I always knew that he'd be there. Now he's gone…and though he wont be here to call me all of those things or say those comments that we always knew were coming…I'll always remember them and I know he'll be saying them from wherever he is. So dad may you rest in peace and may you always know that I loved you and that I'll miss you." Eric said as he looked at the coffin then walked back to his seat. The priest walked back to the front as Kitty took both her sons hands in hers and the tears that fell from her eyes suddenly began falling from theirs as well.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde walked in the house never once really looking at each other as they quietly walked up the stairs and into their respective rooms. Hyde lay on his bed as he listened to the silence of the house before he heard Jackie's voice from the other room.

"No Randy I just…I want to be alone right now. No it's fine I'll talk to you later." She said before he heard the sound of the phone being set down. He looked back up at the ceiling as he once again began staring at it before he heard the sounds of muffled crying coming from the wall. He got up from the bed and walked over to the wall to see if he was hearing things right. Once he was sure it was her crying he walked out of his room and over to hers. He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed curled up with a pillow up against her face. He closed the door then quietly took off his shoes, jacket and tie before he crawled up the bed and laid down facing her. He moved the pillow from her face and motioned for her to come into his arms as she did just that. He held her as she continued to cry before she finally pulled away and looked up at him.

"Steven,"

"Jackie,"

"Do you really love me?" She said in a tiny voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes…I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it." Hyde said as Jackie leaned up and captured his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Hyde slowly pushed her onto her back as he continued to kiss her, putting all of the love he felt for her into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled away from her to catch his breath as she slowly began unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. "Jackie what are we doing?"

"What's it look like Steven?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole entire life." Jackie said as Hyde stared into her eyes before he leaned forward and kissed her once again.

Jackie unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slowly pulled it off of him as he pulled away from her and sat up. He pulled up to him and unzipped the back of her dress. Jackie pulled the rest of the dress off as Hyde took in the sight of her before she crushed her mouth against his again. She kissed him slowly letting him know that she really wanted him before she pulled away and kissed down his neck as he worked the back of her bra. He finally unclasped it as she unhooked his belt. She removed his pants as he removed her bra until she was only in her panties and he was only in his boxers. He pulled her to him as she crawled on top of him and kissed him again. He played with her nipples until she pulled away and took off his boxers. He quickly removed her panties and she gasped as he slowly began rubbing her clit.

"Steven, please I need you," She said as stared up at him and moaned a little.

He stopped teasing her and looked around the room, "Jackie we need a condom." He said as she nodded and reached into her beside drawer and pulled one out for him. He took it from her and quickly put it on before she climbed back on top of him. He pulled her down so that he could kiss her again as she slowly sank down on top of him and they both moaned into the kiss. Together they brought each other to their release as they both felt the tension melt away from their bodies and exhaustion took over. Hyde threw away the used condom before he pulled the blankets over both of their naked bodies and pulled her into his arms.

"Goodnight Steven," Jackie said as she curled up into Hyde's embrace.

"Goodnight Doll," Hyde said as he kissed her neck then quietly fell asleep.

* * *

Kitty slowly made her way up the stairs and over to Jackie's bedroom. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Hyde and Jackie curled up together in each other's arms. "It's about time." She said quietly before she shut the door and made her way to her own bedroom. She quietly got changed for bed before she walked over and laid down. She felt so cold and so alone that she started crying. "Oh Red," She said as pulled the blankets over herself. She slowly began drifting off to sleep when she felt someone wrap around her. "Red," She said quietly as she felt the grip get tighter. "Goodnight Red." She said before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who don't know this about me i'm no stranger to life without a father. Almost four years ago my father passed away from Cancer. So when i started writing this part i had no intention of writing anything having to do with Red actually dying or the funeral. I figured i'd do an epilogue and just touch on it or something. But instead so that the story would make sense i conquered my fears and wrote these two chapters. They were the hardest chapters i've ever had to write because they touched way too much into my real life. So if you're wondering where i'm getting most of it from it's from that. The final scene with Kitty is something my mom once told me she felt so i had to include it. It seemed very fitting. Once again thanks so much for reading. I'll have an update up soon. **


	8. I'm Better Off Without You

**Authors Note: Ah long time no update. LOL. Finally found all the layouts i did for this story. So i'm back with updates for it. I'm not in school for the rest of the semester so i'll have time to update again. Ne ways this chapter picks up where the other one left off. I've included a recap if you need it. So enjoy and please let me know what you think because i'm so worried about this chapter.**

** _Recap: Red passed away from complications with the cancer and a heart attack. The heart attack was brought on by a fight that Red had with Eric about Eric throwing Hyde out the window. After the funeral Jackie and Hyde slept together and that's where this chapter picks up. _**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: I'm better off without you**

Hyde opened his eyes and stared at the woman lying in his arms peacefully sleeping and gently brushed a stray hair away from her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he said as she smiled at him.

"Good morning Steven," Jackie said as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss until Jackie suddenly pulled away and quickly got out of bed.

"Jackie what are you doing?" Hyde asked as Jackie ran around the room quickly pulling on her clothing.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"Okay wait what happened? One minute you're all 'Morning Steven' and the next you're all 'what's wrong with you'."

"Steven we slept together."

"Really? Wow I didn't know that." Hyde said as he rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

"Now is not the time for your sarcastic comments mister."

"Whatever Jackie."

"Steven what we did was wrong."

"No it wasn't," Hyde said as he walked over to her with a sheet wrapped around him.

"Yes it was."

"No, Jackie what we did…it wasn't wrong…it was so unbelievably right." Hyde said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Steven…I'm with Randy…what we did…I cheated on him."

"You don't really want to be with him do you?"

Jackie pulled out of his arms and finished getting dressed. "I don't know. I mean at this point I'd rather be with him than be in whatever this is with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"At least I know where I stand with him. I'm not guessing all the time like I am with you. I mean one minute you can't stand me and the next you're in love with me. Steven I don't know what to believe."

"Jackie-"

"No Steven I can't deal with this right now. I just can't." Jackie said as she quickly ran out of the room leaving Hyde standing there confused out of his mind.

* * *

Jackie slowly walked up the porch to Donna and Eric's house, contemplating whether or not to actually go through with this. She knew she needed to talk to Donna and apologize, but apologizing had never really come easy for her. Finally after staring at the door for a few minutes she got up the courage to knock. Donna opened the door as Jackie smiled at her.

"What?" Donna asked as Jackie looked down.

"Can we talk?"

"Whatever," Donna said as she opened the door to let Jackie inside.

Once she was inside Jackie followed Donna into the living room and took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Donna look I know you're pissed."

"Damn right I'm pissed. Why the hell did you tell Red?"

"Donna I told him because he deserved to know."

"Whatever you always do that. Put your nose in things that don't concern you. You had no right to do that."  
"Donna look-"

"Stop it." Eric said as he came into the room and glared at his wife.

"Eric she had no right to-"

"No Donna just stop alright," Eric said as he looked down at Donna before turning back to Jackie, "Jackie I understood why you told Red."

"You do?"

"Yeah look I know it was stupid to push Hyde and I shouldn't have done it. I mean I'm lucky as hell that he didn't have me arrested on the spot."

"Well that would have been kind of hard with glass in his back." Jackie said as Eric nodded.

"Yeah…look I'm not mad at all. What happened to Red…it was his time and I'm not going to blame you for it at all. And neither is Donna because this is something that was between Hyde and me." Eric said as he looked down at Donna.

"I'm sorry Jackie." Donna said as she looked over at her best friend.

"Good now I'm going out. I'll be back later." Eric said as he leaned down and kissed Donna's forehead.

"Donna I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I slept with Steven."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What?" Jackie said as she stared at Donna.

Donna laughed as she motioned for Jackie to come sit next to her. "You two have more sexual tension than anyone I've ever met. It's only natural to assume that eventually you two would give into it."

"Well could you have at least let me in on that?" Jackie asked as Donna laughed.

"Nope that takes the fun out of it." Donna said as they laughed together.

"Hey Donna…do you think I should give Steven a chance?"

"Honestly I think you should wait. I think you should make him prove that he wants you before you jump into anything with him."

"Yeah that sounds reasonable."

"Just don't jump into anything alright."

"I won't."

"But what you need to do right now is break up with Randy."

"I know. I just…he's been really great to me and I don't want to hurt him."

"Well you should have thought about that before you slept with Hyde." Donna said as Jackie smacked her.

* * *

"Hey baby," Randy said as he opened the door and let Jackie in. He leaned down to kiss her but was met with nothing but air as Jackie walked away from him and into the living room. He shut the door and followed her quietly as he tired to figure out what was going on.

"Randy we need to talk." Jackie said as she sat down and motioned for Randy to sit beside her.

"Alright, what's up?" Randy asked as he stared at Jackie.

"I think we should break up."

"What? Why?" Randy asked as a look of shock came across his face.

"Um…because I…uh…because I slept with Steven." Jackie said as she looked away.

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry."

"No I just…when? When did you sleep with him?"

"Last night…it wasn't like I planned it. It just happened."

"It just happened and now you're breaking up with me for him."

"No I'm not breaking up with you for him. I'm breaking up with you because we're not right for each other."

"Jackie look we can work through this. It's just a phase…before you know it we'll back to normal."

"I can't do that Randy."

"Why?"

"I can't be with you because I'm in love with someone else."

"You're in love with someone else?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Steven."

"I thought you said that you weren't breaking up with me for him?"

"I'm not…Randy I've been in love with Steven since high school."

"Oh….look Jackie I don't care if you love him."

"What?"

"I know in my heart that someday you'll learn to love me."

"I'm sorry Randy…its over." Jackie said as she got up and walked out of the house.

Randy stared at the door as a dark menacing look came across his face. "You're wrong Jackie…this is far from over."

* * *

Jackie walked into her room looking completely drained and just plain ready for a nap. She shut the door, and then leaned against it as she tried to control all of the emotions that were running through her at the thought of what had occurred here the night before. She looked over at the bed and for the first time noticed something lying on it. She walked across the room and smiled when she saw a teddy bear and a box of chocolates sitting near her pillows. She heard the door open and quickly turned around. She smiled when she saw Hyde standing there staring at her as she held the teddy bear in her arms.

"Jackie, I know you're unsure of my feelings and my intentions and that's fine because even if it takes forever I'm going to prove to you that I love you and that I want to be with you." Hyde said as he gave her once last smile before walking downstairs leaving Jackie to think about what he'd just said.

* * *

Hyde walked into the kitchen and found kitty staring at the table. He slowly walked up behind her and lightly touched her shoulder. She turned around to face him as the tears fell from her eyes. Hyde quietly pulled his mother into his arms and let her cry her tears out. After a few minutes Kitty pulled away from him and smiled up at him.

"Steven, Red was always so proud of you. He loved you more than you know."

"I've always known that mom." Hyde said as Kitty smiled at him before leaving the room.

* * *

Jackie walked down the stairs and found Kitty sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat beside her as Kitty looked at her. "Jackie I have something I have to tell you."

"What?" Jackie said as Kitty took her hands into hers.

"I know about you and Steven."

"You know about…"

"I saw you two sleeping last night. And I just want you to know that I approve."

"Oh…well um we actually aren't together."

"You aren't? Why aren't you?"

"We aren't together because I'm not sure about anything. This whole thing with Steven just happened and I want to make sure it's real before I jump into it. I just don't want to put myself out there only to have him change his mind in the end."

"Honey I know jumping into something is scary but life is too short to wait forever. Give into your heart. Who knows you might find exactly what you were looking for." Kitty said as she smiled at Jackie. "Now come on Steven just finished cooking dinner for us." Kitty said as they got up and walked into the kitchen together. Kitty walked over and took a seat at the table as Jackie walked over to Hyde and kissed his cheek.

Hyde looked at her as she smiled then sat down.

Hyde smiled as he served them their dinner, all the while knowing that things were finally going to go his way.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Neways check out my other stories We're Twins?! and Giving life. And as always please review. **


	9. The World has it's Shine

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back. Well that didnt take as long as last time. Still took a little longer than I liked but what can you do. So I like this chapter for one reason and one reason only. The date. I wont say who it's with but you can guess it. As for Randy he wont play a part in anything till the next chapter. I'm not sure what i'm going to do with him yet. He's actually modeled after Big Cat from October Road. When he was making Eddie's life miserable because he use to be friends with Nick and Big Cat thought Hannah had left him for Nick. Yeah that's what i'm modeling him after. So stay tuned for that. Ne ways enjoy this. It goes deeper into why Hyde stayed away as long as he did a little more history about the group. As always please review and let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The world has its shine but I would drop it on a dime**

_I'm not one for love songs  
the way I'm livin', makes you feel like giving up but you don't  
and I want everything for you  
the disappointed because you've been left behind and the word hasn't shine  
I would drop it on a dime for you_

_hey, ho  
And whatever it takes  
hey, ho  
I'm going to make my way home  
hey, ho  
We can turn our backs on the pasts and start over_

* * *

Hyde pulled his car into the empty parking lot on the side of the building he currently owned. He stared at it and he tried to decide if he was going to keep it or not, as he heard a car pull up behind him. He turned around as Eric got out and walked over to him.

"Hey man what goes on?" Hyde asked as Eric looked at the building.

"Well I was thinking and if you still want to do this, then I'm in." He said as Hyde looked at him.

"Look man I want to say yeah lets do this, but before I do that I have to ask you something."

"Okay, what do you need to ask me?"

"Are you sure that in a week you're not just going to turn around and be pissed at me again? Because it's one thing if we're just hanging out and you get mad again, but if we do this and then you get pissed again, that not only hurts us as friends, it also hurts this business."

Eric looked at Hyde and put his hand on his shoulder, "Look man I'm honestly over it. I know it took a lot to get me over it, but I am. I mean, Hyde my dad is gone, but you're still here. You didn't leave. So yeah I'm ready to do this."

Hyde nodded at Eric, and then started walking towards the building.

"Hey Hyde, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Why didn't you press charges against me for pushing you out this window?" Eric asked as they stood in front of that very window.

"That day I knew that you'd pushed me with every intention of hurting me. I saw it in your eyes. At first I wanted to have you locked away, but then I saw mom and I just couldn't do that to her. I thought about Donna and the baby and…so I couldn't do it. I couldn't let another child grow up fatherless like I had."

"That's not true," Eric said as Hyde looked at him, "You weren't fatherless, you had my dad."

Hyde nodded to Eric, "Thanks."

"Thank you for every thing Hyde."

"Just don't try to kill me again." Hyde said as Eric laughed.

* * *

Jackie sat back down on the bed as she continued to stare at the door waiting for Hyde to come through it. "Come on Steven," Jackie said impatiently as she heard someone coming up the stairs. After a few moments Hyde walked through the door and was surprised to find Jackie sitting on his bed.

"Hey Jacks, what goes on?" He asked as he shut the door.

"Steven I'm ready to start something with you." She said as she looked at him.

Hyde smiled and walked over to her, "Oh baby somethings already started." Hyde said as he leaned down to kiss her but Jackie pushed him away.

"No Steven," Jackie said as she walked away from him.

"What so you want to start something but I cant kiss you?" Hyde said as he looked at her.

"You can't kiss me until you take me on a real date. That's the only way this can work, if we do things right."

"Alright, I'll take you on a date." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

"You will? You're not going to fight me on this?"

"Nope, you want to go on a date and I want to be with you. So we'll go on a date."

"Okay," Jackie said as she walked towards the door.

"I'll come for you around 8 tomorrow night." Hyde said as Jackie nodded to him then left.

Once the door was closed Hyde just smiled as he stared at the door.

* * *

Jackie sat in the living room waiting for Hyde. It was a quarter till eight so she didn't expect him to actually show up till then so she sat in the living room watching TV and waiting for him.

"Jackie," Mrs. Forman said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh hi Mrs. Forman did you need something?"

"I was told to send you outside."

"Did Steven send you?"

"Yes, he's out there waiting for you."

"He couldn't come in and get me himself. Oh this is going to be some date." She said as she walked past Kitty and out into the driveway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hyde standing out there with a bouquet of roses and a suit on.

"Steven," She said as he walked over to her.

"These are for you. I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got these."

Jackie took the flowers and smiled. "Thank you. They're beautiful." She said as Mrs. Forman walked out.

"You kids have fun. Oh Jackie I'll put these in a vase in your room."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman." Jackie said as Hyde walked her over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Once she was inside he shut the door for her then got in.

"So where are we going Steven?"

"You'll see." Hyde said as he started the car then headed towards their destination.

* * *

Hyde pulled the car to a stop in a clearing near the lake where the gang use to skinny dipping in the summer and turned the ignition off.

"What are we doing here?" Jackie asked as Hyde reached behind her and pulled out a basket.

"We're having a picnic." He said as he smiled at her before getting out of the car.

Jackie quickly got out and followed him till he stopped near the shore and watched him set down a blanket for them.

"Steven, what-"

"I know how much you loved this place when we were kids. I just thought this would be the best place to start our relationship at."

"Oh Steven," Jackie said as she sat down next to me.

"I'll be right back." Hyde said as he walked over to the car and a couple seconds later Jackie heard the radio. "I thought we could use some music."

Jackie nodded as Hyde sat back down and started emptying the basket he had prepared.

"So did you make all of this?"

"Some of it, remember that job I had back in high school?"

"Oh yeah that one at the hotel you were a chef right?"

"Well assistant to the chef but yea. Anyways he taught me a lot of stuff, stuff that really came in handy when I was living in New York and when I was making this."

"Did Mrs. Forman help you with the rest?"

"Yeah she said that I was doing something wrong and before I knew it she'd made everything else. You can't stop her once she starts."

"Don't I know it; she tried to teach me how to cook once. That was a disaster. We ended up not speaking for a week."

Hyde laughed as Jackie smiled at him. After the laughter stopped Hyde looked at her and decided to bite the bullet. "So we should probably talk."

"We should. But I don't know where to even begin."

"There's something I need you to know."

"What's that?" She asked as he stared at her.

"Even if it takes forever I'll prove to you that I legitimately love you. That I've always loved you and that I always will. I promise."

"Steven you have to understand how hard that is for me to believe. You spent all your teenage years ignoring me and making my life miserable. Now all of the sudden you're in love with me. It's hard to believe."

"I know that. And there are so many reasons why I acted the way I use to. So many of them that I wish I could take back."

"What reasons? Walk me through this…make me understand Steven."

"Alright, well it started when we first met…"

* * *

_**Point Place- 1990**_

_Hyde was sitting in his usual seat with his feet propped up on the table in front of him. Donna was on the couch next to Eric, who was talking about the new star wars movie he heard they were going to be making in the future. Fez was sitting in the chair across from Hyde eating a Butterfinger and trying to see down Donna's shirt._

"_Donna that is a glorious shirt you're wearing today." Fez said as he stared at Donna's chest._

"_Thanks Fez." Donna said, genuinely happy about the compliment since they were so few and far between with this group._

"_Fez I can see exactly why you like that shirt and for your sake I'd stop looking if I were you."_

"_Ai," Fez said as he quickly looked back at the television._

"_What? Oh god Fez you're a pervert."_

"_You can't blame the guy Donna. That shirt is a little revealing." Eric said as he looked at Donna._

"_Forman, that goes for you too." Hyde said as Eric looked back at the television as well._

"_Hey guys," Kelso said as he walked in the room with a girl on his arm._

"_Hey man, who's the chick?" Hyde asked as Kelso got this big goofy grin on his face._

"_My friends this is my new girlfriend," Kelso said as the girl stood quietly beside him clinging to his arm, "She's the newest member of the cheerleading squad."_

_Hyde looked at the shy girl through his sunglasses. He could see what Kelso obviously saw in her. She was beautiful. She seemed almost too good to be true...well almost._

"_My name is Jackie Burkhart. I'm the daughter of the major and one of the most popular girls in school." Jackie said as Hyde's perfect image of her shattered in a second._

"'_Ello I am Fez and you are a goddess." Fez said as he stood up and smiled at Jackie._

"_Thank you," She said as she looked down at Eric, "Aren't you that nerdy kid from my math class?" she asked as Eric nodded._

"_The names Eric Forman and this is my house."_

"_Well it's nice to meet you I suppose." Jackie said as Hyde continued to stare at her. Jackie finally looked at him and smiled._

"_What's your name?" She asked as Hyde smiled back at her slightly. _

_Hyde didn't answer her; he just continued to stare at her as she continued to stare back at him. The rest of the gang was waiting for one of them to say something as Donna noticed the looks they were throwing back and forth at each other. She quickly tried to get Jackie's attention._

"_My name is Donna and this is my boyfriend Hyde."_

"_Hyde? What kind of name is that?"_

_Hyde glared at her as a smile came to Donna's face._

"_Kelso you're actually dating her?" Hyde asked completely ignoring the question._

"_Yeah man she's hot." Kelso said as Jackie smiled at him._

"_Whatever man, it's your life." Hyde said as Kelso nodded then turned to Jackie._

"_So babe you want to go get something to drink?" He asked as Jackie nodded and the two of them went upstairs._

"_So Hyde what do you think of Jackie?" Donna asked as Hyde looked at her._

_He could tell she was jealous for some reason so he decided to lie so that she wouldn't be hurt. "She seems like a stuck up bitch." Hyde said as Donna agreed._

_Jackie stood at the top of the stairs listening to them all laugh about her as tears came to her eyes. _

"_Michael I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go home." Jackie said as she walked back over to Kelso._

"_But you said you'd hang out with me and my friends."_

"_I know I just…I have to go. I'll call you later." She said as she ran out of the house before he could see her break down._

* * *

**Point Place 2003**

"So that's why I never treated you the way I should have. I didn't want to hurt Donna." Hyde said as he looked down.

"And I understand that Steven. But that day really hurt me. I hated you and Donna."

"Yeah I know that. Which is why I'm amazed you're even friends with her now."

"A lot happened after you left, and plus Donna is different now. She's a better person than she was back then."

"Yeah she is." Hyde said as he looked down.

"So what else, I mean you couldn't have just fell in love with me from that."

"No there was something else. The night you came to me when Kelso cheated on you for the first time. After you left I had this dream."

"What dream?"

"I had a dream that we were together. We were sitting on the couch in the basement watching the price is right and we kept looking at each other. I guess we were flirting with our eyes." Hyde said as Jackie laughed. "But the next thing I knew we were kissing. We quickly pulled away, both of us shocked that it even happened. But a few seconds later we were right back at it."

"Oh,"

"I guess that was the first time I really let me feelings for you hit me. I didn't bottle them up or ignore them. That night I realized I really did care about you. So I made it my mission to always be there when Kelso did something to you. Whenever he cheated on you or made you cry. I made sure I was there to wipe your tears away."

"Steven-"

"I know that probably doesn't explain how it happened. But every time you came to me. I felt myself falling for you. So whenever you went back to him I lashed out at you because I didn't know what else to do. After a while my feelings for you consumed me and the feelings for Donna began to fade."

"Why didn't you just leave Donna? I mean if you liked me why did you stay with her?"

"I did love Donna don't get me wrong I loved her very much. She was a big part of my life and being with her was easy. There wasn't a lot of work I had to put into it. She was just always there. And I used that to my advantage because I knew I wouldn't get hurt. I knew that no matter what she wouldn't leave me. And there was something else."

"What else?"

Hyde took a big breath before he continued, "I knew that the moment I let her go she'd go running to Eric and he'd be there, waiting for her. And as much as I loved Donna through the years, the rush I got from keeping something from Eric that he wanted more than anything was consuming. Eric had everything, he had parents that loved him, and doted upon him for everything. I had nothing. My own parents skipped out on me, and every one else I ever cared about either died or left. This was the one thing I had that Eric didn't. I know it was wrong but back then…it was the only thing that seemed right."

Jackie took Hyde's hand into hers and looked into his eyes," Steven I understand that. I was so jealous of Donna when my dad went to jail and my mom left and then when Michael left me. She had everything. She had Eric who was always there for her and a father who would have given her the moon if she asked. I had nothing…no money, no friends, no boyfriend and no parents. I would have given anything to have even an ounce of what she had." Jackie said as a tear fell from her eyes and Hyde wiped it away. "So I get it. I don't look down on your for it at all."

"Thanks." Hyde said as he smiled at Jackie.

"We're just a couple of orphans you and I." She said as Hyde nodded.

"That's what makes us special." He said as Jackie smiled.

"Steven, why did you stay away from us for so long?"

"When I left here it was because I was trying to find my way in life. But after a while staying away just became the way. I avoided everything having to do with home because I felt like I didn't need it. But the truth was I needed this place more than I even realized. I needed all of you. I needed to fix things and just be here. Because no matter what I couldn't escape this place. And trust me I tried." He said as Jackie leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "What was that for?" He asked as she pulled away.

"It was for letting me in." She said as Hyde leaned over and captured her lips once more.

* * *

**What did you think? As always please review and i'll update soon i promise!**


	10. Bubbly

**Authors Note: I know i said i'd get this out before i left but i didnt have time at all. Working way too much again. But I finally got this written. It's not my best but i wanted to get some things out there so that the next chapter will make more sense. This has some sweet jackie/Hyde scenes and a little bit about the first book. You get to hear why Donna was so pissed about it. Oh and how her and Jackie became friends. Enjoy and please leave me a review. **

* * *

**Jumping off the Water Tower:**

**Chapter Ten: Bubbly**

Hyde woke up the next morning and smiled when he felt Jackie next to him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He kissed up and down her neck as she sighed in her sleep. "Doll, wake up." Hyde said as Jackie's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him.

"I'm up Steven." She said as she turned around in his arms and smiled at him.

"Good morning." Hyde said as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"Good morning Steven." Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes I did actually." Jackie said as she put her hand on his cheek, "Steven I want to thank you so much for last night. It was perfect. And I want to thank you for your honesty."

"You're welcome Jackie." Hyde said as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Ahem," Kitty said from her spot in the doorway.

"Oh Mrs. Forman this isn't what it looks like." Jackie said as she sat up.

"Oh so my son isn't lying in bed with the woman he loves." Kitty said with a smile as Jackie smiled back at her.

"Opps," Jackie said as Kitty shook her head.

"I came up here to tell you that you have a visitor Jackie."

"Who is it?" She asked as she moved to get out of bed.

"He said his name is Randy. Isn't that the boy you were dating?" Kitty asked as Jackie sighed.

"Yeah he was. I'll go see what he wants." Jackie said as she got up.

"No its fine, you take a shower and I'll go keep him company." Hyde said as he got up and walked over to Jackie.

"I'll be downstairs." Kitty said as she closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure Steven?" Jackie asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah it's fine. He'll understand I'm sure." Hyde said as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright fine, I'll go take a shower. But I'll be quick I promised." Jackie said as Hyde pulled on a shirt.

"Yeah sure you will be." He said with a smile on his face as Jackie laughed and left the room.

* * *

Hyde made his way downstairs and found Randy sitting at the table.

"Good morning Randy." He said as he sat down beside the other man.

"I thought Jackie was coming down." Randy said as he looked at Hyde.

"Oh she will be. She wanted to take a shower real quick." He said as Randy stared at him.

"Well I needed to talk to you anyway. Can we go outside?" Randy asked as Hyde nodded.

"Yeah sure, just one second," Hyde said as he got up and walked over to Kitty who was standing in front of the stove, "If Jackie comes down tell her I'm outside." He said as Kitty nodded.

Randy led the way as Hyde followed him. Randy stopped next to the basketball hoop and leaned against it.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Hyde asked as Randy looked at the sky.

"I wanted to let you know that Jackie broke up with me…but I imagine that you already knew that." Randy said as he glared at Hyde.

"Look man I didn't tell her to-"

"Look things between Jackie and I were great until you showed up. We were happy…I was happy. And I would still be happy if it wasn't for you." Randy said as he laughed and walked around Hyde, "She says we're just not good for each other. But I know better. And guess what buddy," Randy said as he got in Hyde's face, "If I'm not happy then you aren't happy. I'll see to that." He said before he stormed off.

Hyde watched him leave, as worry crept up inside of him.

* * *

Jackie laughed as Donna made fun of her happy demeanor. "Oh shut up you lumber jack you're just jealous."

Donna laughed again, "Okay I'm done I swear. Now tell me what happened." She said as Jackie smiled.

"Donna it was absolutely perfect. He was such a gentlemen and he was so honest. I mean he told me things that I…I didn't think he'd tell me all of that."

"He told you stuff?"

"Yeah a lot of stuff and for the first time I'm starting to believe that he does love me."

"Well I'm glad you had a good date Jackie, but I just…"

"What?"

"I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Jackie took her friends hands into hers, "I know that and thank you."

"No problem," Donna said as quickly changed moods, "Oh I almost forgot. I went to the doctor today."

"Really, well what did they say?"

"Well they said I'm four months along. Which doesn't surprise me really, but I knew I was pregnant before I officially found out I just…I didn't know I was that far along."

"Ah I'm so excited. This kid is going to be amazing."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Jackie said as she looked at Donna, "I mean this kid is gonna have the best parents. This kid is gonna have Eric, who is one of the greatest people I know, and it's gonna have you. You're going to be an amazing mother Donna, and I know this because you've been an amazing friend."

"Thanks Jackie." Donna said as a tear came to her eye.

"I know I don't say things like that usually, but I just wanted you to know that you're my best friend and I appreciate you."

"Do you want something?" Donna teased as Jackie rolled her eyes.

"What a girl can't be nice?" She said as Donna laughed.

"You know Jackie you're a great friend too. I mean anyone who would stand up for me the way you did has got to be a great friend."

* * *

_Point Place-1996_

_Donna pulled her jacket up around her and her hat down over her eyes as she entered the hub. The last thing she wanted was one more person commenting on that stupid book. The stupid book that made her look like a fool, a fool for falling in love with a jackass. _

_She quickly placed her order then sat down at a table in the back. She pulled off her hat and took of her coat, as someone walked over to Donna._

"_Ha if isn't Donna Pinciotti, the biggest joke of Point Place." He said as he looked down at her._

"_Nick, just leave me alone,"_

"_I just wanted to read something to you," He said as he pulled out Hyde's book, "She had this way about her, this perfect way that was exactly my opposite. She wasn't my type; I guess you could say we were opposites. But then again don't opposites attract? Most people assumed that Lana was a lesbian and I was her last link to the straight world. She told me once how the jocks saw us. I told her they were worthless and that most of them would end up working fast food with six kids and dog." He said as he closed the book and glared at Donna._

"_What? What do you want me to do about it?" Donna asked as she looked up._

"_I don't want you to do anything. He's already done enough for you."_

"_Look that happened a long time ago."_

"_Yeah well he wasn't wrong. Everyone thinks you're a lesbian, especially now that he's gone."_

"_I'm not a lesbian."_

"_Oh really," He said as he leaned down and whispered in Donna's ear, "Because you could have fooled me. You've got dike written all over you." He said as he laughed. _

"_Back the hell off." Jackie said as she stormed over to them._

"_Uh and what are you going to do to make me Princess?"_

"_Look she didn't write the stupid book," Jackie said as she glared at him, "Hyde did and you know what…he wasn't wrong." She said as she grabbed Donna's hand and dragged her out of the hub._

_Jackie turned and looked at Donna once they were outside. _

"_Thanks," Donna said as tears came to her eyes._

"_Are you alright?" Jackie asked as Donna shook her head._

"_Why did he write that book? Why did he do this to me?" She said as she cried harder and Jackie pulled her into her arms._

"_Everything is going to be alright Donna. I promise everything is going to be alright." Jackie said as she held Donna._

* * *

Hyde was sitting in the basement with Eric, Kelso and Fez when Jackie came storming in. She walked over to Hyde like a woman on a mission and quickly leaned down. She crushed her lips against hers as gasps were heard around the room. She pulled away from him and turned back to face the guys. "Okay look I just wanted to let you guys know that Steven and I are together now. And if anyone has a problem with that they can just deal with it alright?" Jackie asked as they nodded. "Okay good," She said as she turned back around to face Hyde, "I'll see you later Steven." She said before she walked upstairs.

Once she was out of sight Hyde laughed.  
"Dude that was weird," Eric said as Hyde looked at him, "But not weird in a way that I'll complain about you two it's just…different."

"Yeah man it'll take some getting use to." Kelso said.

"Yes it will indeed." Fez said as he looked back at the T.V.

Hyde just laughed and turned back to the T.V.

* * *

After Kelso and Fez had left, Hyde decided to talk to Eric about Randy.

"Hey you know Jackie's ex boyfriend Randy right?"

"Yeah man," Eric said as he looked at Hyde, "What about him?"

"Well this morning he said something…he told me that if he wasn't happy then I wouldn't be happy."

"What's do you mean?"

"I think he's gonna do something. But I can't figure out what."

"Well…wow he didn't seem like the stalker type."

"I know, I just didn't see this coming."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know what to do. I mean it isn't like he threatened me directly. He just said that…I mean should I tell the cops?"

"Not right now I mean he's probably just mad because she chose you."

"Yeah probably," Hyde said not completely convinced.

"But you should still watch your back and Jackie's just to be safe."

"Yeah I will."

"And I'll watch Donna's."

"Why Donna's?"

"You never know man." Eric said as he got up and left the basement.

* * *

Hyde climbed up the stairs and walked towards his room. He opened the door and found Jackie standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey," He said as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, "that was quite the show you put on down there."

"Well I wanted them to know that we were together."

"I could tell." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"So where are you sleeping tonight?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"Well I was going to sleep in here."

"Really…well I think you'd be much more comfortable in my bed."

"Is that so?" Hyde asked as Jackie nodded.

"It's very so." She said as Hyde laughed.

"Alright then let's go." He said as he took her hand and let her out of the room.

* * *

**I know not my best. Next chapter: Randy makes his intentions known and finally makes a move that could ruin their entire lives. **


	11. I'm Yours

**Authors Note: So i'm back! Inspiration just struck me. I was like i have to keep going with this. So as a birthday treat to all of you...my birthday is monday...i'm posting this for all of you. So as a gift to me i am asking for reviews. That will make my birthday amazing. This chapter is one of the best i've written. It's like i'm getting it back. I'm getting close the point where i want to end this. But i have to take care of this Randy nonsense first. So here it is. I also have another little birthday present in the works for everyone. Another story i have been meaning to update but havent gotten around to doing. So look for that some point this weekend. Please let me know what you thought of this. I'm nervous about it.**

**Songs of Inspiration: I'm Yours- Jason Mraz, Forever- Chris Brown, and Makedamnsure- Taking Back Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Jumping off the Water tower**

**Chapter Eleven: I'm Yours**

Hyde smiled as the ribbon on the ground was tossed in the trash and the banner was taken down. Today had been the opening of the store…an opening that should have happened ten years ago if he hadn't been an idiot. He cringed as he thought, once again, about the pain he'd put his family through and sighed. Eric walked out of the store with a huge smile on his face and Hyde gave him a smile in return.

"Can you believe this?" He said as Hyde looked around.

"It only took us 3 months to do this." Hyde said. Eric stood next to him and smiled.

"Yeah only 3 months. I still can't believe it's over. I thought this day would never come."

"Yeah that was some opening." Hyde laughed as Eric cringed.

"That old lady groped me." Hyde started laughing again as Eric punched his shoulder.

"That's not funny Hyde."

"Dude it's freaking hilarious." Eric glared at Hyde before he walked away.

"What'd you do to my husband?" Donna said as Hyde spun around and smiled at her and Jackie.

"Oh some old lady groped him earlier and I was giving him a hard time about it."

Jackie and Donna both laughed loudly.

"I can hear you laughing. Don't think I cant!" Eric yelled from the store and only managed to make them laugh harder.

"I'll go talk to him." Donna said between giggles.

Once she was in the store Hyde pulled Jackie into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hmm I missed you." He said into her hair and she smiled.

"I missed you too Steven. You have no idea how much."

"That was a long four days." He whispered and she nodded.

"I can't believe how much I've grown use to you. I couldn't sleep without you."

"Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I think I drove Donna crazy." She laughed and Hyde leaned down to kiss her.

He pulled back and hugged her.

"Steven?"

"I couldn't sleep without you either. Why do you think Eric and I managed to get this open sooner than we planned? We didn't really sleep. We missed you two too much."

"Awe Steven," Jackie whispered and leaned up to kiss him passionately.

* * *

"Eric what happened?" Donna asked as she walked in the store.

"Some lady just groped me before we closed. I was getting an action figure down for her and she grabbed my butt." He said as Donna started laughing again. "Donna it's not funny."

"I'm sorry honey I don't mean to laugh, but Eric…what butt?" She asked as Jackie and Hyde walked in laughing again.

"Yeah Forman what butt?" Hyde was still laughing as they walked into his office and Donna laughed when Eric threw a comic at Hyde's back.

"You missed Forman." Hyde yelled before he shut the office door.

"Stupid Hyde." He grumbled before getting off the ladder and picking up the comic.

"Awe honey come here." Donna said as Eric walked over to her.

"It's not funny. It was humiliating."

"You don't find anything flattering about it at all?"

"No some lady touched my butt." He said.

"Well I'd think it was flattering considering you don't have an ass to begin with."

"I do too Donna."

"Whatever you say honey." Donna laughed and Eric glared at her.

"Let's just go home." Eric said. Donna nodded and walked over to the office door and knocked.

"Guys we're leaving."

"Yeah okay Donna. Steven cut it out."

"Eww you too better clean that desk when you're done." Eric called before he dragged Donna quickly out of the store.

* * *

Jackie laughed from her spot on the desk. Hyde was standing in front of her between her legs with his head on her shoulder. He was laughing loudly.

"Do you think we scared them?" Jackie asked.

"Ha probably not. But they deserve it. All the crap they've been putting us through."

"It's those damn hormones of hers." Jackie leaned over and kissed Hyde gently.

"What's that for?"

"I'm so proud of you puddin pop."

Hyde cringed at her little nickname. "Jackie, I'm not a puddin pop."

"You're my puddin pop so deal with it." She playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Oh that's how you're gonna be huh?" He started tickling her and Jackie was smacking his shoulders, trying to get free off him.

"What do you say?"

"No Steven, oh god…please I give I give." She said and Hyde didn't stop.

"You have to say it Jackie."

"Steven….oh god fine…Steven you're not a puddin pop."

"That's good..how about the rest."

"Do I have to?" Jackie asked when she caught her breath.

"Yep or these start attacking again." He held up his hands and she sighed.

"You're a sex god not a puddin pop."

"Exactly. Thank you doll." He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I am proud of you Steven." Jackie said as she looked at him, her face was the mask of perfect seriousness.

"Thank you Jackie. You don't know what that means to me."

"Yes I do." She kissed him before she pushed him back.

"Now take me home you sex god."

Hyde laughed and grabbed her hand.

"So what'd the lady look like?"

"Oh man she was totally Fez's type." Jackie's laughter echoed through the store as they walked through it.

* * *

The next few days were very hectic. The store continued to gain popularity due to the fact that it sold music and comic books. The place was constantly full of teenagers and Hyde was beginning to feel like he never left. He hadn't really seen Jackie that much, but her frequent calls reminded him that she was safe and that nothing was wrong. He looked up when he heard the bell, not wanting to deal with any more kids, but was surprised to find Jackie. He walked around the counter to pull her into his arms.

"Hey doll," He whispered and he heard her sigh.

"God I've missed you so much Steven. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I know doll, believe me I know. " He kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He would have continued to kiss her if the audience surrounded them hadn't start whopping and hollering.

"Okay enough, get out of here." He yelled as Jackie giggled beside him.

"Opps. I forgot where we were." Jackie whispered.

"Yeah same here. Your lips are evil they do very bad things to me." He said and she giggled again.

"But you like what my lips do." She leaned forward and planted another kiss on his all too willing mouth to demonstrate.

"Hmmm," He pulled back and glared down at her, "Do you see what you do to me?"

"Yeah sorry. I just can't resist."

"Well neither can I. So what brings you here? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well I have to go pick up a few things for the shop and there's no one to go with me."

"What about Donna?"

"Her and Eric have the doctors appointment today."

"What about Kelso?"

"In Chicago with Brooke visiting her mother."

"Fez?"

"Laurie and Fez are still on vacation. She took Red's death really hard remember."

"Yeah," Hyde said as his thoughts went to his adoptive sister and the pain she was going through, "No one can go with you?"

"No one. Trust me Steven I'd rather go with someone, but I think I'll be fine."

"But what if-"

"No I think I'll be alright. He hasn't tried anything these past few months so I should be fine."

"But Jackie-"

"Steven please just please trust me. I'll be gone 15 minutes max."

Hyde stared down at her, half temped to close the store and go with her, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Definitely not a good idea.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, but you call me when you get there and you call me on your way back. I want you to be safe."

"Steven I'll be fine."

"Please…just be safe." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight against his chest.

Jackie held onto him tightly and in that moment felt more loved then she ever had in her entire life.

"You really do love me don't you?"

He nodded and she sighed. "I love you too Steven." She whispered and he smiled.

"I know. Just please be safe. I don't want to lose you…I can't lose you."

Jackie pulled out of his arms and smiled.

"I'll be fine baby. Just keep yourself busy. You'll hear from me in no time."

Hyde watched her leave and suddenly felt like he was letting her go for longer than fifteen minutes. He tried to dull that feeling by throwing himself into his work and before he knew it an hour had passed. He quickly made his way to the office and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked down and noticed there were no missed calls. He quickly dialed her number and it went straight to voicemail.

"Jackie baby, it's me. Call me when you get this. It's urgent." He hung up and called her again.

After the third time he was really starting to freak out.

"Hey man," Eric said as he opened the door and took in Hyde's frazzled appearance, "Hey man what's wrong?"

"Jackie went to the store an hour ago and I haven't heard from her. She was going to call me when she got there and when she was leaving. But I haven't heard anything."

"Maybe she got distracted."

"Forman she knew how worried I'd get. Plus her phone is off."

"Okay calm down man she's fine. We'll find her. I'll call Donna and have her start looking. It'll be fine man. Just go out there and close the store early." Hyde nodded and walked out.

"Donna, hey can you do me a favor? Hyde said Jackie went out to the store an hour ago and he hasn't heard from her. Yeah I figure he only let her go alone because we were all busy. Yeah sure call me if you find anything." He hung up and walked out of the store. "I called Donna and she's going to look around."

"I can't sit here and wait man. I just cant."

"It's fine. I'll close everything down. Just go drive around for a while."

Hyde walked out of the store and got into the Camino. He drove around aimlessly until he saw Donna standing outside the hardware store a few minutes away from his store. He pulled into the parking lot, shut the car off and quickly ran to Donna.

"Donna!" He called.

She turned around with tears in her eyes as Hyde walked over to her. "Hyde," She whispered as she held out something. He looked in her hands and saw Jackie's purse there. He took it from her and fell to the ground. He felt Donna wrap her arms around him but he wasn't there anymore. He was somewhere else…he was with Jackie…wherever she was.

* * *

**A/N: I know i ended it at a cliffy. But i will be updating more frequently now that i have inspiration once again. I missed this story. It literally is my baby. I adore writing it and to have any inspiration for it...that killed me. It's part of why i stopped writing for a few months there. Then i finished giving life and i just wanted to come back to this. But i just couldnt. It was too soon. Now i'm back and i am falling for this story again. It's sucking me in and it wont let me go. Ne ways please let me know what you thought. I'm quite nervous about it. Ne betaing that needs to be done for it will be done in the next day or so. I wanted to get this out asap. Thanks to those who have stuck with me and have been waiting patiently for updates. This goes out to you guys.  
**


	12. Makedamnsure

**Authors Note: You can blame my best friend for this second chapter tonight. She pretty much demanded it. She's bossy like that. LOL J/K Beth i love you! Ne ways so this is the continuation of my last chapter. Enjoy it and let me know what you think. I'm going to bed. I'm hoping to find reviews in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Mention of some sick shit in here and some cussing. **

* * *

**Jumping off the water tower:**

**Chapter Twelve: Makedamnsure**

Two weeks…it had been two weeks since he'd seen her. Two weeks since he'd held her in his arms. Two weeks since he'd heard her voice. Two weeks since he'd been truly alive. Sure he'd been going through the motions, but he wasn't really there. He was somewhere else. He was with her in his head…he was with her on some beach, together running through the waves, enjoying each other's company. Of course he knew everything that was going on in the investigation. They'd determined that Jackie had been taken before she entered the store because no one had seen her come in. The manager went through the tapes and never once did she appear on them. Hyde had cursed loudly when Kelso informed him of this and from there on he'd started his own investigation. He searched everywhere for any kind of information on Randy. The things he found startled him. He'd learned that first of all Randy wasn't his real name. His real name was Christopher Walls and he was originally from Minnesota. He was wanted for a rape and attempted murder in his home town and somehow had evaded police custody. Hyde looked into it even more and found a nice trail that he'd left behind him everywhere he went. How he'd managed to avoid any kind of authorities was baffling to Hyde. He had however figured out the pattern. Randy seemed to like small towns along the Michigan border and in every state he changed his look. The Randy they knew was sporting a Farrah Fawcett look while in Minnesota he had a short buzz cut that was black as night. He also figured out that Randy only went for vulnerable girls and usually ended up becoming obsessed with them. He knew their entire schedule and their entire life history before he even met them. With all these things in mind, Hyde started on his own investigation and somehow Donna had ended up tagging along.

"Donna you're 7 months pregnant. I'm not going to ask you to come along with me." Hyde said as Donna followed him to the El Camino.

"She's my best friend Hyde. I want her home as much as you do." Donna got in the car and Hyde sighed loudly.

"Donna I know you want her home too, but I'm not about to have Forman yelling at me because his pregnant wife won't sit still."

"Oh he'll get over it. He misses her as much as we do."

"Fine," Hyde backed the car up and pulled it into the road.

"So where are we looking today?" Donna said as she pulled a map out of the glove compartment.

Hyde stopped at a red light and took the map from her. He looked at the areas they had already crossed off the map and was surprised to find that they'd checked almost everywhere.

"Well it looks like we're going over near the mall." He said as the light turned green again and he tossed the map back to Donna.



"Okay, I don't think he'd take her there. Do you?"

"Maybe…who knows though, this guy is twisted. He took one girl to a house down the street from her parents and made her watch her brothers and sisters play in the yard while he raped her."

Donna cringed as Hyde said this but he didn't say sorry. He wanted her to know how fucked up this guy really was.

"Alright, let's go." Donna whispered and Hyde floored it to the mall.

* * *

"I checked most of the stores, but no one has seen her in weeks." Donna said when she met up with Hyde in the food court.

"Yeah I got the same responses. Where the hell could he have taken her?" Hyde sat down and put his head in his hands.

Donna put her hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. "I know you're scared."  
Hyde looked up at Donna with tears in his eyes, "I'm more than scared Donna…I'm lost and I have no idea what to do. It's like this whole other part of me has been taken away and I have no way of getting it back."

Donna pulled Hyde into a hug and felt tears come to her eyes as well. "I didn't realize how much you loved her."

"I think I love her more than I loved you." He said as Donna pulled away from him.

"It's okay… I love Eric more than I loved you." She smiled and Hyde couldn't help but smile too.

"I need her Donna."

"We'll find her. She'll be back in your arms before you know it." She said as she extended her hand to Hyde.

He took her hand and she pulled him up.

"You were always stronger than all of us."

"Still am. You're just scrawny." She said and Hyde laughed.

"Let's go check around outside Big Red." Hyde said before they walked out of the mall.

* * *

Jackie tried to pull her arms free from the bindings as her assailant walked out of the room. She had no idea where she was or even when it was for that matter. All she knew was that she away from Hyde and she hated that feeling. She felt like part of her heart was gone and without it she couldn't survive. She 

pulled again against the rope that held her hands behind her when she heard laughter. She looked up and glared at him.  
"I see we're awake."

"I hate you." She said as he laughed again.

"I see you've learned not to scream. It's useless all the way out here, "He got down in front of her and pulled off his glasses, "No one can hear you. It's just you and me."

"They'll find me. I know they will." She said and he laughed.

"No one is going to find you princess. I made sure of that." He laughed again before leaving the room.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed as tears came to her eyes and she tried to pull her hands free again. She screamed in frustration as she heard his harsh laughter from the other room.

"Scream all you want little girl. It only makes the experience that much better."

In that moment Jackie vowed to never scream again.

* * *

Hyde pulled into the drive way and turned off the car.

"So that was a bust." Donna said as Hyde opened the door and got out.

"We'll try somewhere else tomorrow." He started walking to the door after he heard the passenger door close.

"Okay, I can meet you here after you close the store."

"Yeah sure Donna," Hyde walked into the kitchen, leaving the door open behind him for Donna and walked over to the refrigerator, "Do you want something to drink?" He turned around and Donna wasn't there. "Donna," He said as he walked over to the door and found her purse sitting on the ground.

He ran down the driveway searching for any unfamiliar car before he felt his legs give out beneath him. He tried to calm himself, but his body wouldn't have it. His breaths were coming out harsh and his vision was dimming. He almost passed out when Eric found him.

"Man Hyde what happened?"

Hyde couldn't answer him, all he could do was hand Eric her purse before he let the darkness take him.

* * *

When Hyde came too he realized he was laying on the couch in the Forman's living room. He tried to sit up but he felt someone push him back down.

"Steven honey I think you should lie down a little longer." Kitty said as Hyde looked up at her.

"What happened to Donna?" He asked as Kitty looked away with tears in her eyes.



"He took her Hyde. From now on I'm not stopping until we get that bastard." Eric said before he walked out of the room.

"Randy?"

"That's all we can figure. She was with you wasn't she Steven?"

"I turned my back for a second and she was gone."

"They think he was waiting for you. He left you this." She said as she handed me a Polaroid. He looked down and saw that it was a picture of Jackie tied up with cuts on her face and arms.

"Jackie," He whispered as he traced the image with his finger. He didn't even notice he was crying until Kitty handed him a tissue.

"I miss her too. I want her home so badly. She more of a daughter to me than my own daughter is." Kitty whispered.

"I'll bring her back mom. I'll find the bastard and I'll bring her back." Hyde stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

The weeks started flying by and before either of them knew it Donna had been missing for 5 weeks and Jackie had been gone for 7. Hyde and Eric had searched the entire map and had found nothing. The store had remained open with Fez running the show for the time being. No one wanted that to go under on top of the guys losing the girls. The police were out of leads and were beginning to give up even against Kelso's demands. He was in charge of the investigation, but he had been told that they were going to pull him off the case soon because it looked like a dead end. He hadn't taken the news very well and had turned to Eric and Hyde for any clues. With their help the police still hadn't found anything and things weren't looking good.

"Guys," Kelso said as he entered the kitchen and found both men standing at the table looking over a map.

"Hey Kelso, what's up?" Hyde asked.

"They're pulling me off the case." He said as Eric looked up.

"They can't."

"They are Eric. I have no say in this. I didn't want to be pulled of it. I fought with them for hours. I've been suspended because of what I said to them."

Hyde sat down in the chair as Kelso stared at him.

"Hyde I'm really sorry. They don't think Jackie is…"



"She's alive. I'd know it if she wasn't." He whispered.

"Eric, they said given Donna's condition…"

"She's alive Kelso. I feel it. She's alive and she needs me. She's my wife and I am not giving up on her." Eric said before he stormed out of the room.

"I feel like shit." Kelso said as he sat down.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame them for stopping. She's been gone for seven weeks." Hyde pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up. "God has it really been only seven weeks. I feel like it's been longer. I feel like I haven't seen her in years."

"I don't know what to do Hyde. I want them to keep looking, but with limited resources-"  
"It's alright Kelso. We'll just keep looking on our own." Hyde said as he heard someone scream outside.

The two men got up and ran out the back door.

"Donna!" Hyde yelled as Kelso ran back in the house to get Eric.

"Hyde, I know where he took her." She whispered.

"Donna are you alright?'

"I'm so tired…but I'm okay…she's alive still Hyde. She misses you so much."

"Donna do you remember where he took you two?"

"Yes, I remember Hyde. You have to hurry. He's going to move her once he realizes I'm gone."

"What happened?"

"Jackie got free. She didn't want to leave me so she helped me get out. She pushed me to the door and told me go. I thought she was behind me…but she wasn't." Donna cried as Eric came running out.

"Donna!" He took her from Hyde's arms and kissed up and down her face.

"I missed you so much."

"I knew…I knew I'd find you. I knew it." He kept whispering.

"I called an ambulance." Kelso said when he walked outside.

"Donna?" Hyde leaned down beside her again.

"He took us to that abandoned building outside of town in the area where all those businesses closed down. He didn't want anyone to hear us scream." She cried.

Hyde ran to his car and yanked open the door.



"HYDE!" Kelso ran over to the car and yanked open the passenger door.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine," Hyde back out of the drive way and took off down the street.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought. I know another cliffy. I'll update when i can.  
**


	13. I'll Save You

**Authors Note: Okay so i was going to update We're Twins...i still will have it all ready but this had to come first. I dont know if i like this chapter. But i wanted to get it out. I might rewrite it but who knows. I wanted it out tonight so i wouldnt be thinking about it when i celebrate my birthday tomorrow...or well in an hour i guess. Ne ways let me know what you think. thanks again to those of you who have been reviewing. you're amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinig. **

* * *

**Jumping off the Water Tower:**

**Chapter Thirteen: I'll save you**

Jackie felt herself being dragged from the car as Randy cursed loudly. She had no idea where he was taking her as she was blindfolded, but the lack of sounds around her told her it was somewhere far away from other people. She held back the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes as she thought about her friends and family that she missed dearly. She thought about Hyde and those thoughts gave her the strength to go on. She knew if she could hang on just a little longer that he would save her and because of that she had to stay strong…for him.

"God damn, I can't believe I let that bitch escape." Randy screamed as he threw Jackie across the room.

Jackie felt her body hit a concrete wall and she almost gasped at the pain that rocketed to her ankle and her left arm.

She heard him walk towards her and prepared herself for his attack.

"How did she get out?"

"I don't know Chris you tell me."

"I told you to stop fucking calling me that." He reached out and smacked her head into the concrete wall and Jackie's vision blurred, or at least she thought it did.

He pulled the blindfold off her eyes and knelt down in front of her.

"Now you're gonna tell me how you did it and you're gonna tell me right now."

"I just did it."

"Jackie give me a straight answer."

"Maybe you're not as good at this prisoner thing as you thought you were."

"I'm better than you think bitch." He stood up and all Jackie saw was his foot coming towards her head before she slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Hyde quickly pulled the car into the abandoned parking lot and ran from it. He didn't even bother shutting it off before he took off up the stairs and into the building.

"JACKIE!" He screamed as he ran inside looking for any sign of her.

He checked all the rooms while Kelso looked around the ground floor of the building.

"HYDE!" Kelso screamed and Hyde ran down to him.

"Did you find her?"

"He knew we were coming man." He held up a Polaroid picture as Hyde walked down to meet him.

Hyde took the picture from Kelso and glared at it. It was a picture of Jackie covered in more cuts and bruises than before and this time he was in the picture with her holding a sign that read 'Nice Try Buddy'.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Hyde kicked the box that was sitting a few inches from him and threw his hands into his hair.

"He must have known that Donna would tell us."

"Why did she have to stay behind? Why couldn't she go with Donna?"

"Man I don't know. Maybe we should go talk to her."

"I'm tired of talking. I just want Jackie back. I need her back Kelso."

"I know man; let's just go talk to Donna. Maybe she'll remember a few things she didn't before."

Hyde wordlessly got into the car as Kelso followed him.

"We need to find her." Hyde said as he pulled out onto the highway and headed back towards town.

* * *



Hyde walked into Donna's hospital room the next day and found her sitting with Eric, her hands covering her swollen stomach.

"He moved her didn't he?" She asked and Hyde nodded to her.

Tears came to her eyes and Hyde took her hand into his. "I will find her Donna."

"I didn't want to-"

"It's okay Donna. I just…I need you to tell me a little bit more. I need to know everything that happened."

"Okay," She whispered and looked up as Kelso walked in.

"Hey I thought you were suspended?" Hyde asked when he saw the uniform.

"I talked to the captain. He said that he was wrong. He never should have closed the case because this is far from over. He did punish me for being mouthy though."

"Figures." Hyde looked back at Donna who was fighting back tears, "Can you tell me Donna?"

"I didn't hear him come up behind me. The last thing I remember is you walking inside and then someone covering my mouth and nose with this cloth. Then I woke up and I was with Jackie. Only she looked so beaten and lost. "Donna struggled to go on and Eric squeezed her hand.

"The second week was when it really started getting bad. I told her his real name and she started calling him by it."

"She did?" Hyde asked.

"She'd say things like you're weak Chris or Chris they'll find you. He didn't like it. He would slap her and at one point he broke her ankle."

"What!" Hyde said as he stood up.

"That's why she couldn't get away. She couldn't move fast enough. I didn't want to leave her Hyde. I didn't. But the baby-"

"No Donna. You got up and that's important. Jackie wanted you safe and you are. That's all that matters."

"Hyde, I'm really scared for her. It was like she was doing everything she could to piss him off. I'm afraid he might kill her."

"He won't…I know he won't."

"He might." Donna looked at him completely serious.

"Donna I need to ask you for an accurate description of him." Kelso said as he walked over to her.

"He isn't Randy anymore. He changed." Donna looked at Hyde and tears came to her eyes. "He looks like you Hyde. Almost exactly like you."

"He looks like Hyde?" Kelso asked.

"He cut and curled his hair so it would match Hyde's. Then he got blue contacts and a pair of aviators. He's constantly dressed in dirty jeans and a band tee. He's you Hyde. He even makes us call him Steven."

Kelso looked at Hyde who was standing beside the bed with his fists balled up. "Hyde,"

"We'll find him Donna. If it's the last thing I do…we will find him." He turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hyde!" Eric called as he ran out the front doors after Hyde.

"What?" Hyde stopped but didn't turn around.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think."

"I don't want you to be alone man. Please stay."

"I can't Eric," Hyde turned and looked at Eric through his sunglasses, "I have to find her. I have to figure out where he'd go…where he'd take her."

"Hyde he wants to be you. He thinks he's you. I think…I think that's the key to all of this."

"I do too. I think I'm the only one that can find her."

"I don't want you to do this alone Hyde."

"I have to."

"No you don't." Kelso said as he walked out.



"Kelso-"

"No man…Jackie was my first love and I want her found as much as you do. So I'm going with you no matter what you say."

"Fine," Hyde said before he started walking away. Kelso ran to catch up with him.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I think I know where he might be going."

"What?"

Hyde pulled Kelso aside.

"I didn't want to scare Eric, but if he wants to be me…then there's only place he can go to achieve that."

"He wouldn't go there…would he?"

"I want to say no, but in my heart I just have this feeling. Kelso, that's where I began, Part of who I am came from that house…from the environment. I am who I am because of where I grew up. It's the perfect place to become me." He whispered.

"Let's go." Kelso said before he walked over to his cruiser and Hyde got in the Camino.

* * *

Jackie felt herself being picked up from the car as she opened her eyes. Her blindfold was still gone as she looked around and took in her surroundings. She gasped when she realized where he had taken her.

"You know this place don't you doll?" He whispered to her as she cringed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"This is his place I know it." He threw her down on an old moldy bed and pain shot up through her ankle and her arm.

"God damn." She said as she tried to fight the pain.

"You know if you didn't piss me off so much I wouldn't have to hurt you." He said as he took the aviators off.

"You're disgusting."

"You want me."

"I want you to die." She said as he laughed.

"You wouldn't want me to die. I'm all you've got Jackie."

"I have Steven."

"I AM STEVEN!" He yelled as he got in her face.

"You could never be him. You're nothing compared to him." She said and he glared at her.

"I can be him Jackie. I can be everything you want. You don't need him when you've got me."

"I don't want you."

"You do…you just don't realize it yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as he stood up and walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" She screamed as he laughed.

* * *

"Kelso we have to do this right." Hyde said as they stood outside the cars a block away from the house.

"Yeah I already called back up. They'll be here in 10 minutes. That gives us 10 minutes to get in there and get her out.

Hyde turned to him and sighed. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What man?"

"I need you to get her out and don't look back."

"Hyde-"

"No…please. I need you to get her away from here. Whatever happens don't turn around." Hyde said before he took off towards the house. Kelso glared at him before he charged after him.

Hyde threw open the door and heard crying coming from his old room.

Kelso stopped behind Hyde who turned to him and pointed at the door.



Together they walked over to the room and stood on each side of the entrance. Hyde stared at Kelso as the taller man shook his head.

Hyde nodded then charged into the room.

"Steven!" Jackie screamed as Hyde ripped Randy off of Jackie and threw a punch into his jaw.

Kelso ran into the room and grabbed Jackie off the bed.

"STEVEN!" She screamed as Kelso ran from the room with her in his arms.

"Michael stop we have to go back."

"No I promised him I'd get you out of here."

"No Michael you don't understand. He has a gun. He wants to kill Steven. Please we have to go back."

Kelso ignored her and continued to run as she screamed and kicked in his arms.

He ran through the yards until he heard the shot.

"STEVEN!!" Jackie screamed as Kelso continued running.

* * *

Randy stood up as Kelso fled from the room and laughed at Hyde.

"Well if isn't the white knight, come to rescue his princess. She's mine."

"No she isn't." He punched him again as Randy continued to laugh.

"So ignorant. You can't even see it. She is mine. She will always be mine. Even if I have to become you she will be mine."

"You're sick. She will never be yours."

"She was always mine." Randy kicked Hyde in the stomach as he doubled over in pain. Randy didn't waste a second before he threw a punch into Hyde's nose that made him fall over onto his back.

"She is mine…she will always be mine. You will never have her EVER again!" He screamed before he pulled the gun out and pointed it at Hyde.

"It's over for you Hyde." Randy said as he positioned the gun over Hyde's heart.

Hyde stood up and charged at Randy, knocking him into the door as the gun went off.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah okay another cliffy. Given my writing history...you guys know that whatever happens next is going to be huge. So stay tuned for that. Thanks again and i'm not sure when i'll be updating again. Got A LOT going on. Thanks.  
**


	14. You're All I Want

**Authors Note: Thanks so much to those of you who have been reviewing. It's almost over. About 3 more chapters including an epilogue. I'm really excited about how it's going to end. Ne ways so this chapter is dedicated to my best friend. Hun i'm so glad you're happy and i'm kidnapping you on Sunday night so dont make ne plans. LY Hun! Ne ways let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

_Randy stood up as Kelso fled from the room and laughed at Hyde._

"_Well if isn't the white knight, come to rescue his princess. She's mine."_

"_No she isn't." He punched him again as Randy continued to laugh._

"_So ignorant. You can't even see it. She is mine. She will always be mine. Even if I have to become you she will be mine."_

"_You're sick. She will never be yours."_

"_She was always mine." Randy kicked Hyde in the stomach as he doubled over in pain. Randy didn't waste a second before he threw a punch into Hyde's nose that made him fall over onto his back._

"_She is mine…she will always be mine. You will never have her EVER again!" He screamed before he pulled the gun out and pointed it at Hyde._

"_It's over for you Hyde." Randy said as he positioned the gun over Hyde's heart._

_Hyde stood up and charged at Randy, knocking him into the door as the gun went off._

**Chapter Fourteen: You're all I want**

* * *

The sound of the girl crying in his arms was the only thing that kept Michael Kelso from turning around and checking on his friend. He wanted more than anything to turn around and find out if his friend had been on the receiving end of that blast but he'd made a promise. He ran to his cruiser and gently put Jackie in the back seat. He slammed the door as he heard sirens behind him and saw the cruisers pulling up.

"Officer Kelso where's the disturbance?" One of Kelso's superior officers asked.

"It's at that house up there. There was one shot fired so it's safe to assume that someone is down." Kelso said, as they started moving towards the house.

"Griffin, call for medical assistance." The man yelled before he started running towards the house with Kelso and five other men following behind him. Once they got there they quietly approached the house and checked for any signs of life before walking inside. Silently they spread out and Kelso led the older man into Hyde's old room. The sight they found was one that Kelso did not expect to see.

"Hyde?" He asked as the curly haired man sat in front of his old bed with his knees drawn up and his head resting on them.

"I killed him." Hyde whispered as Kelso walked over to him and the other man checked for Randy's pulse.

"Hyde he tried to kill you."

"But I still killed a man."

"Son you killed him in self defense. I can see that from the entry wound." The other man said as Kelso looked at him.

"Gus you can tell all of that from here."

"Yes Mike I can tell all of that from here. I've been on the force long enough to know when something was done on purpose and when something was done on accident. And this boy killed him on accident." Gus said before he left the room.

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde asked as he finally stood up.

"I left her in my cruiser. She was crying and I didn't know what else to do with her."

Hyde nodded and started walking away.

"Hyde wait…you can leave yet."

"Kelso man please, I need to see her." He said as Kelso stared at him.

"Fine, just don't leave the road. We still need to get a statement." Kelso said as Hyde nodded his thanks before running to Kelso's car.

Once he got there he threw open the door and got inside.

Jackie was curled up in a ball in the seat with her eyes closed and her arms against her chest.  
"Jackie…baby?" Hyde gently called, but he got no response from her.  
He gently maneuvered her so that she was half in his lap and he tried to get her attention, but once again she was unresponsive.  
"God baby please I need to know that you're alright." He whispered as she finally looked up at him.

"Steven?" She asked.

"Jackie," He smiled down at her and tears came to her eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" She whispered.

"Heaven? No baby."

"But you got shot."

"No I didn't baby. Randy did."

"But I saw you. I left you."

"Jackie baby I'm so glad you weren't there."

"You didn't get shot?"

"No I didn't. I'm fine Jackie see?"

Jackie sat up and surveyed him for any damages. Once she was satisfied she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh god Steven I was so scared." She cried as he held her close.

"I missed you so much Jackie."

"The things he said…he wanted to be you Steven."

"I know baby. I know."

"I tried to get away, but he broke everything."

Hyde looked down at her swollen ankle and unwrapped his arms from her waist to look at her arms, which seemed to be healing.

"Are you alright?"

"My ankle really hurts and my left arm hurts worse than my right. But I'll be okay."

"I thought I lost you. When Donna came back and you weren't with her…I thought you were gone." Hyde said as tears came to his eyes.

"He took me somewhere else before he brought me here. He said he wanted to be you and that the only place to do that was here."

"I figured."

Hyde pulled Jackie back into his arms and they sat like that until Kelso came to talk to Hyde.

* * *

"Jackie!" Donna called as Jackie rolled her wheelchair into the hospital room.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jackie said as tears came to her eyes and Donna took her hand into hers.

"We're both okay…it's all thanks to you."

"I thought you weren't going to make it out in time. He caught me right after you left and I was so scared."

"I was scared for you Jackie. I didn't think he was going to let you live after I escaped."

"I didn't think so either. But he said he couldn't kill me. Instead he just beat me a lot."

"How's your leg?"

"It's just my ankle and it'll heal. How's the kid?"

"Good…god it's so good to have you here." Donna said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm glad to be here." Jackie said as she looked down.

* * *

Eric and Hyde stood by the door watching the girls talk before they finally left the room quietly.

"How's Jackie?"

"She's tough. I don't think she's really processed what happened to her yet."

"Neither has Donna. I'm glad they have each other to help them through that."

"Same here."

"How about you?"

"I'm fine Forman."

"Hyde you've gone through a lot, especially in the last few hours. I mean are you okay?"

"I'm fine really. Jackie's safe and that psycho is gone. I'm alright now."

"You killed me right?"

"He tried to kill me. He pulled a gun and I defended myself."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm thanking you. If you hadn't gone on your gut instincts then that psycho would still be alive and who knows what would have happened to Jackie."

"He would have come for me eventually. He wanted me dead so he could assume my life."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me." Hyde said as he sat down.

"W.B. said that he was using you name for different things and getting credit cards."

"Yeah he told me that when he called. I didn't even think to check on that stuff."

"Listen Donna and I have decided something."

"Yeah?"

"We've decided that if we have a daughter we are going to name her Rosalie Jacqueline and if we have a son we're going to name him Reginald Steven."

"Forman…that's…I don't know what to say."

"We owe you and Jackie so much. And this was the only way we thought we could repay you."

"Thank you." Hyde said as Eric nodded.

"You're my brother…I wouldn't have it any other way." Eric smiled as Hyde looked down in embarrassment.

* * *

"Steven you don't have to stay here with me." Jackie said as Hyde made himself as comfortable as he could in the chair beside her bed.

"Jackie don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving you here alone. I've been away from you for too long."

"But you're uncomfortable."

"I'll survive." He said as he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered as he stared at her.

"For what?"

"For never giving up…for trying to find me when everyone else thought it was a lost cause. Thank you for being my knight in shinning armor." She said as tears came to her eyes.

Hyde stood up and made his way to her bed and took her head in his hands.

"I love you Jackie Burkhart and I will protect for the rest of my life. I will never give up on you. You are my heart and my soul and I love you. I don't know any other way to put it."

"I love you too Steven. You are my entire world and I missed you so damn much. Every day I drew strength from you. You helped me get through these last seven weeks. You are my strength and I love you so damn much."

"Marry me." Hyde whispered and Jackie looked up at him with teary eyes.

"What?"

"Marry me Jackie. Be my wife."

"Steven-"

"I love you and I want to be with you forever. So please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Yes," She whispered and Hyde smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes Steven…of course I'll marry you." She felt his arms wrap around her as his lips captured hers and for the first time in a long seven weeks the two of them felt truly happy.

* * *

**A/N: Yay they're engaged. Let me know what you thought.  
**


	15. And Baby makes Three

**Authors Note: Lord it's been so long. Between school and moving in...god it's been crazy. Ne ways so there are only like two more chapters left. One more then the Epilogue. This chapter is a good one because something important happens here. A big thank you to those of you who reviewed. You guys are amazing. Thanks as always for the support. We're coming to the end and i'm honestly sad about it but it's time. Okay so here's chapter Fifteen. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

Jumping off the water tower:**

**Chapter Fifteen: And Baby makes Three**

"ERIC!" Donna screamed as Eric ran through the door to the delivery room.

"I'm here honey." He said as he took her hand into his.

Donna gave him an evil glare before she pulled him towards her and growled at him.

"If you ever do this to me again I'll kill you. I swear to god I will end you!" She screamed.

Eric gulped and nodded before Donna let him go. He fell to the ground and shook his head.

"I'm just going to…"

"Yeah get out of here!" She screamed and Eric ran out of the room.

"Did She kick you out?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah…Jackie I think you should go in there."

"I figured as much." Jackie kissed Hyde before she went to put on a gown to join Donna.

"Dude don't get Jackie pregnant…it's not worth it." Eric said before he sat down.

"Ah it can't be that bad." Hyde said as he watched Jackie open the door to the delivery room.

"GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE GET ME SOME FUCKING MEDICINE!" Donna screamed from the room and Hyde stared at the door.

"Okay never mind." He said and Eric laughed.

* * *

"Donna?" Eric said as he peaked his head into the room.

"Come in Eric." Donna whispered.

Eric walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and quietly walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out."

"It's okay…I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It was worth it."

"Yeah…" Eric said as he stared at the baby in Donna's arms.

"Eric would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked as he nodded and she handed the baby up to Eric.

Eric stared down in awe at tiny baby in his arms.

"Eric?" Donna asked as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you…I don't think I've ever been this happy before." He smiled at Donna and tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled as Eric leaned over to kiss her.

"Can we come in?" Jackie asked as She poked her head in the door.

"Get in here." Donna called as Jackie walked in with Hyde, Kitty, Kelso, Brooke, Fez, and Laurie walked in.

"I want to hold my grandbaby." Kitty said as she ran into the room and Donna got ready to hand her the baby.

"So what name did you two settle on?" Brooke asked after everyone had gotten a turn to hold the baby.

Donna looked at Eric then they both looked at Jackie.

"Rosalie Jacqueline, we're naming her after Jackie…the woman who saved her's and my life."

Jackie felt tears come to her eyes as she walked over to hug her best friend.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No Jackie thank you." Donna said as Jackie smiled at her best friend.

* * *

"Look," Jackie said as she stood walking.

Hyde turned around and looked through the windows that Jackie was looking in.

"Wow did the entire female population of Point Place give birth today?" He asked.

Jackie lightly smacked him as she giggled. "Steven,"

"Yeah Doll?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You want kids right?"

Hyde turned her around to face him and looked down into her eyes.

"There was a time in my life where I didn't want a family. I just didn't see the point in having a child because of the way I was raised. Then you came into me life and changed everything about me. You've made me a better man and now…now I can't wait to start a family with you. So yeah I do want kids…but I want kids with you and no one else."

Jackie leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Hyde pulled her closer into him and she moaned into the kiss.

"I love you so much Steven." She whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you too Doll. Let's get out of here." He said as she giggled and they quickly ran down the hall.

* * *

Three weeks later Donna stood beside Jackie facing a mirror as they both stared down at the dress on Jackie's body.

"Jackie you look amazing." Donna said as Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe this is really happening."

"It's happening Jackie."

"I think this is the one." Jackie said as she ran her hands down her sides.

"Me too. Hyde is going to loose it when he sees you."

Jackie laughed and walked back into the dressing room.

"I really hope he can control himself for the entire ceremony next week."

"You and I both." Donna said as the girls started laughing.

"So are you ready for this?" Donna asked Jackie after they'd purchased the dress.

"I'm more than ready. I can't wait to be his wife."

"That's how I felt when Eric asked me. I was more than ready."

"I just wish Red could have been here."

"Yeah me too. He always loved Hyde and you like you were his own kids."

"I miss him every day of my life."

"Me too. I wanted Rose to know him but…"

"She does know him Donna…I believe that he helped us escape that freak and helped make it possible so that little girl could be born."

"Yeah he probably did."

* * *

**A/N: For every person who reviews for this chapter i will not only give you the title of the next chapter and the epilogue but I will also give you a hint at the new story i'm working on and possibly my halloween story. So reviews would be nice. LOL**


	16. I Dos and I dont's

**Authors Note: Okay the second to last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I wrote the whole thing this afternoon while waiting for my advisor to come to her office. So enjoy and let me know what you thought. I'm going to post the epilogue and this chapter together. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Jumping off the Water Tower:**

**Chapter Sixteen: I Do's and I don'ts**

Jackie smiled at her reflection as she adjusted the veil on her head. She sighed, as she couldn't get it stay straight.

"Here let me help you." She turned around and stared at the person she hadn't seen in 8 years.

"Mom?" She asked as Pam walked towards her.

"Hi Jackie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Steven called me."

"Steven?"

"When you went missing he called and asked for my help. I tried to get back here as soon as I could, but by the time I got here you were alright."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS? I was gone for 7 weeks and you just now showed up."

"It took a long time to get here honey."

"Where were you mother?"

"Some where I shouldn't have been." She said as she reached up to fix Jackie's veil.

Jackie watched her mother as she adjusted it perfectly.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I called Steven when I got here and he told me about the wedding. He wasn't very happy with me either by the way."

"That's my Steven." Jackie said as her mother looked down at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Jackie I shouldn't have run away when your father went to prison. That was selfish and inconsiderate of me."

"Wow you know what those words mean?" Jackie said as she turned away from her mother and sat back down.

"Jackie what I did was wrong and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to."

"I don't want you to make it up to me. I want you to be here." Jackie said as she looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey." Pam said as she pulled Jackie into her arms.

"I needed you so much Mom and you weren't here. I was homeless and I had nowhere else to go. The Forman's found me sleeping in an abandoned house and took me in. If it hadn't been for them I don't think I'd be alive today."

"Jackie….god baby I'm so sorry." Pam whispered as Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I need you mom. I need you to be here."

"And I will be. I promise. I'll be around so much you'll be sick of me."

"I doubt that." Jackie said as she laughed.

"I'll help you get ready." Pam said as Jackie smiled.

"Thanks mom." They turned to the mirror as Donna closed the door to the room.

"Hey how's it going in there?" Hyde asked as he walked up to Donna.

"It's going great. But I…Hyde why did you?"

"Jackie deserved to have her mother here today."

"But what about you?"

"My mother is here." He said as he gave Donna a quick smile then walked away.

* * *

Hyde took his spot at the front of the aisle as Eric walked out beside him.

"Nervous man?"

"A little bit. Is it just me or is everyone staring at me?"

Eric laughed and put his hand on Hyde's shoulder. "You're going to be fine Hyde. Just breathe." Eric said as his mother started walking down the aisle escorted by Fez.

Hyde turned his attention away from Eric, as Jackie's Mom was lead down the aisle by Kelso who looked like he was hitting on her with every step.

Finally Donna made her way to the end of the aisle and Hyde heard Eric's breath catch in his throat.

"She's beautiful." Hyde whispered as Eric kept his eyes on Donna who was staring back at him.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Eric said as Hyde laughed.

"I'm glad you two ended up together." Hyde said before the music changed and everyone stood up.

Hyde stared down the aisle as Jackie appeared at the end of it with Bob on her arm. The veil Jackie had on wasn't covering her face. Instead it was on the back of her head covering her long hair. She smiled as Hyde stared at her and Eric watched Hyde the entire time.

When Jackie made it to the end of the aisle Hyde held his hand out and Jackie took it.

Hyde walked her up to the judge as Donna and Eric watched them.

"You may be seated." The judge said as everyone sat down, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are brought together today to join this man and this woman in marriage. Jackie and Steven have written their own vows that they would like to share with each other and all of you today. Jackie," The judge said as he turned to Jackie who smiled at Hyde.

"Steven, when we first met you never gave me the time of day. You ignored me to the point where all I wanted to do was smack you silly. But then you left and once you were gone I felt like something wasn't right. I felt like every thing was off. Then you came back and I realized that what was so wrong and so off about my life was that you weren't in it. Without you my life makes no sense. Without you my life has no meaning. You are my world Steven and I like I've loved you since the day I met you. And I will continue to love you until the day I die. You are my soul mate Steven Hyde and I love you." Jackie said as tears fell from her eyes and Hyde reached up to wipe them away.

"Steven," The judge said as he turned to Hyde.

"I love you Jackie. I really and truly do. I've never loved anyone quite as much as I love you. You are my entire world and without you I feel lost and confused. When you were gone I felt like my world had come to an end and when you were found and brought back to me…I knew I could never go without you again. You are my life now Jackie. You will always be my life. I love you doll and I will love you forever…until the end of time."

"The rings please," the judge said as Hyde turned to Eric who handed him the ring and Jackie turned to Donna.

"Steven repeat after me," The judge said as Hyde took Jackie's left hand and placed the ring at the tip of her finger, "this ring is a symbol of my ever lasting love for you."

Hyde slid the ring on her finger as he repeated the words, "this ring is a symbol of my ever lasting love for you."

"Jackie," the judge said as Jackie took Hyde's left hand and placed the ring at the end of his finger, "this ring is a symbol of my ever lasting love for you."

Jackie slid the ring on his finger as she repeated the words, "this ring is a symbol of my ever lasting love for you."

"By the power invested in me by the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hyde cupped Jackie face in his hands and leaned towards her till their lips were barely touching, "I love you." He whispered before he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

They pulled apart as everyone cheered and Jackie smiled at Hyde. "I love you too." She whispered back to him as the Judge motioned for them to turn towards the guests.

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde."

Everyone cheered as Jackie and Hyde walked down the aisle hand in hand, ready to start their life together.

* * *

**Epilogue should be up soon. **


	17. Epilogue: October Road

**Authors Note: Okay guys here's the end. Check out the author's note at the end. You guys have been amazing. Thanks for the support and thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Jumping off the Water Tower:**

**Epilogue: October Road**

_25 years in the future:_

"Here," he said as he handed the book to his mother.

"What's this?" Jackie asked as she looked up at her son.

"It's my book mom." He said as Jackie looked down at the cover.

"What? You finished it?" She asked as her son nodded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said as Jackie opened the cover and read the dedication on the first page.

_This book is dedicated to the following people:_

_-My mother who has been nothing but amazing since the day I was born. She has encouraged me since day one and I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for her._

_-My father, who told me this story and inspired me to write it. This is your story dad and it will always be your story._

_-My sister, who is amazingly talented and pushed me more than anyone else to, finished this book._

_-My grandmothers who are both amazing in the their own right. You are my two pillars in life._

_-My aunt and uncle who have been there for me through everything and encouraged me to be who I am._

_-Lastly my beautiful fiancée, who has stood by me through thick and thin. You make me the man I am today baby. I love you with my whole heart._

Jackie looked up at her son with tears in her eyes. "Jagger…this is beautiful." She whispered as Jagger sat down across from his mother.

"It's your story mom."

"What?" She asked as she flipped the book over and saw the title. Tears came to her eyes as she read it. "The real story behind the el Camino." She read out loud as her son smiled.

"I wanted the world to know who you and dad really were." He said as Jackie smiled.

"Your father would be so proud of you." She said as he nodded.

"I miss him every day."

"I do too baby." Jackie said as she reached across the table and took her son's hand into hers as they both thought about the day, four years ago, that took Steven Hyde out of their lives for good.

* * *

_Four Years ago:_

"_Steven please just stay here." Jackie said as Jagger stood beside her._

"_I have to baby. I promise I'll be back before you know it." Hyde said as he leaned over and kissed his wife gently._

"_Be safe dad." Jagger said as he hugged his father._

"_Dad…I don't want you to go either." Jagger twin sister, Isabelle said as Hyde pulled her into his arms._

"_I'll back soon. I just have to help uncle Eric out Bells. I'll be back soon." He said before he gave them one last smile and walked out the door._

_The hours passed by quickly and Jackie began to grow worried. She reached for her phone to call Eric and Donna when there was a knock on the door. _

_Jackie ran to the door, thinking it was probably Hyde being dramatic only to find a police officer there instead._

"_Mrs. Hyde?" The man asked as Jackie nodded._

"_I'm Mrs. Hyde." She said as the man took off his hat and looked down at her._

"_I'm sorry, but your husband was in an accident."_

_Jackie fell to the ground as tears poured from her eyes and sobs escaped from her throat._

* * *

Jackie read the book from cover to cover and fell in love with it. It was after all their story. She read it at least ten times before her daughter pulled the book out of her hands.

"Mom you lived all of this." Isabella said as Jackie smiled.

"I know but every time I read it I feel like your father is with me, reading it along side me."

Isabella sighed as she took her mother's hand into hers. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm producing a new show."

"Oh that's amazing Izzy." She said as Isabella smiled.

"Thanks mom. But there's more."

"Okay,"

"It's based on this." She said as she held up the book.

"It's based on-"

"It's on you and Dad. The show is in memory of dad." She said as Jackie stared at her daughter.

"What's it called?"

"October Road." She said as Jackie smiled.

"I can't wait to see it."

**Authors Note:**

**The story is ended the way that it is because those of you who saw October Road can guess the ending. It was turned into a show and that show became popular. There really isn't anything else I can tell with this. I wanted to get the key events out. The fact that Hyde passed away, and the fact that in his memory, his children told his story to the world.**

**That is the ending of Jumping. It has taken me so long to write it and yet I'm so proud of it. I want to thank everyone that read this from start to finish. You guys are the reason I kept going. Thanks to everyone who left me such positive reviews. You all were amazing. Even those who criticized me, I thank you because without you guys I wouldn't have improved on so many things.**

**This not the end of me on Fan Fiction. Not by a long shot. I have a few more ideas and a few more stories to write. So stay tuned for new things from me. You guys are amazing and I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart.**

**-Allie Nicole**

**(sometimestheycallmejackie)**


End file.
